We're getting married love!
by Godess of Dark
Summary: Harry Potter have been dating since their fourth year and now that school is over and Voldemort is defeated they want to get married and live happily ever after like all the fairy tales.mm slash,full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

We're Getting Married Love!

Warning: Slash, m/m.

Summary: Harry Potter have been dating since their fourth year and now that school is over and Voldemort is defeated they want to get married and live happily ever after like all the fairy tales. What happens when Draco gets pregnant and then falls ill? Will they still make it through their Fairy Tale?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter if I did why would I be writing fan fics about it? I'd be writing more books. I own none of the characters just the plot. Thanks all.

Chapter One: Big Surprises.

"Draco love, are you ok?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's silver-grey eyes.

"Huh?" He asked snapping back to reality. "Sorry what were you talking about?"

Harry shook his head, "Well I don't know if I should tell you now…" He teased.

"Harry!" He whined, "What?" He asked crossing his arms and pouting.

"I was just asking if you wanted to go to dinner with Ron Hermione and I." Harry laughed picking up a brush and running it through his hair.

It was a considerable amount longer hanging down to his shoulders and now it wasn't as messy and out-of-control.

"Let's see dinner with you, the weasel, and the bookworm…" Draco said thoughtfully, "Were are we going?" He asked.

"That Chinese place you like this silver serpent?" Harry guessed putting the brush down and walking to the bathroom.

"The Emerald Dragon, love?" He asked from the bed. He elegantly stood and walked to the bathroom door.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, "The Emerald Dragon." He shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and started to chew on it.

"Don't do that Harry you'll break it." Draco scolded taking it out of his mouth and setting it in the holder on the sink. "I'll go."

"Good!" Harry exclaimed kissing him quickly, "Get dressed lazy ass." He smirked.

"Don't do that!" Drake laughed, "Father would be rolling in his grave to see you do the Malfoy smirk."

"We can't have that can we?" Harry laughed walking to the closet and picking out a silver shirt and black pants, "What do you think of these?"

"Mine." He said, "You wear the blood-red silk shirt and the black pants." He replied pulling them out and handing them to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe we've been dating for almost four years…" Draco said while putting his outfit on.

"I know it seems less then that." Harry whispered coming up behind him and wrapping his hands around Draco waist.

"I never wanted to hate you Harry." Draco said quietly turning in Harry's arms so he was facing him.

"I know I never meant to offend you on our first day either." Harry replied kissing his forehead.

"When do we have to be there?" Draco asked hugging him.

"In…"Harry glanced at the clock… "Shit five minutes we're going to be late!" He ran to the phone and dialed Hermione's cell number, "'Mione! We're going to be late! Yes please." He hung up, "We got to go." He grabbed Draco's hand and ran out to the car.

Their car was a 2006 Ford Mustang GT and was wicked cool. Also went pretty fast and was easy to get through traffic.

"Love slow down!" Draco yelled clutching the armrest.

"You're going to leave marks in my seats Drake and then I'll have to fix them!" Harry yelped.

"Then slow down you're going to get pulled over!" Draco yelled back.

"No I won't." Harry said defensively. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, "Come on we're late Drake!" He said, Draco opened his mouth to speak, "You can yell later love come on!"

He raced up the stairs to the door and opened it. Composing himself he walked to the desk, "Potter and Weasly reservations the Weaslys should already be here." He said.

"Yes sir…Right this way please." The young women bowed.

They were taken to a back room where Hermione and Ronald were sitting on two cushions.

"You made it mate!" Ron said standing, he shook hands with Draco and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Yea I lost track of time I'm sorry." Harry said, he then turned and looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Come and read your fortune cookies guys." She said pointing to the cookies at their seats. "Harry your seat is the one that has the silver napkin." She added.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied sitting down, "Come on Draco." He said patting the cushion next to him.

Draco laughed and sat beside his boyfriend, "I love fortune cookies." He said.

"I know love you always eat them like candy when you buy them at the store." Harry laughed.

His breath caught in his throat as Draco broke open his cookie and remove his fortune, "Your love will ask you something very important soon." He read confusedly.

Harry let out his breath and broke open his cookie letting a ring fall into his palm, he got down on one knee grasped Draco's hands and asked, "Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" He asked shakily.

"Oh Harry of course!" Draco Exclaimed. Harry slipped a snake shaped platinum ring around his finger, It had emerald eyes. "Oh it's beautiful!" He hugged him tightly as Harry kissed his forehead.

Harry showed Draco his left hand which had a matching ring with silver-grey gems for eyes and Draco squealed hugging him again.

"I love you Drake." Harry said, 'I hope this works out as planned.' Harry thought hugging his boyfriend closer as his best friends cheered.

A/n Aw how cute is that! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story.

Love ya'll

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thanks for reading and thanks to **James's Fire** and **emeraud.silver** for the review! I hope you all that read continue to it's a boost to know that someone likes my writing! Thanks again all.

Chapter Two

That night when they got home Draco and Harry talked about their wedding date.

"The Day we started dating?" Harry suggested doodling idly on a notepad.

Draco thought for a moment, "Nah to ordinary." He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

They sat in silence for a moment, "Halloween!" Harry suddenly busted out dropping the pencil. "We could have a masquerade ball and a wedding!"

"That's an amazing idea!" Draco said dropping his feet from the table. "What are you drawing love?"

"A new tattoo," Harry replied shyly. "What do you think?"

It was a picture of the Gryffindor lion with the Slytherin serpent wrapped around one of its forearms above its paw, above the picture it said Slytherin and Gryffindor and below it said Draco and Harry.

"Can we both get one?" Draco asked, "I really love the design." Harry laughed.

"Where would you get yours?" He asked putting a few touches on the tattoo.

"On my side right here." Draco said pointing by his hipbone. Harry nodded erasing a misplaced line.

"We'll both get them there then and we can show them off in the summer." Harry said.

"We're waiting till the summer?" Draco asked disappointedly, "Why not now?"

"We'll get them Saturday and show them off around." Harry said, he loved confusing the poor blonde boy.

"Well what do we have planned for the rest of the weekend?" Draco asked lying back on the bed.

"We're leaving, going to visit the school and walk around all the wizarding shops." Harry

"We're going back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked surprised, Harry had never wanted to go back before.

Harry just nodded, "I've been offered a position, the defense against the Dark arts teacher, teach them about boggarts and things like that and how to get rid of them, I thought I might take it." He said thoughtfully looking at Draco.

"What about Lupin?" Drake asked sitting up on the bed. Harry looked sad for a moment.

"He's going crazy is what Snape said," Harry said quietly, "From the death of his friends and loved ones, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore." He shook his head, "They don't know where he is yet…he just ran off."

"You're worried love, so am I quite frankly the man isn't all that bad." Draco comforted, "It's getting late, we're getting tattooed tomorrow and leaving that day too?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Scared about the tattoo?" He asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down removing his shoes and stripping down to his boxers.

"A little I'm not an ink maniac like you." Draco laughed watching his boyfriend heave his clothes into a hamper in front of the bathroom door.

"Ink maniac?" Harry questioned, "I have three going on four, that's not a lot." He said.

It was true it wouldn't be a lot two of the three were really small, a black rose by his navel, and one that said protector on his ankle that was in Chinese. The largest one was a green and silver dragon with silver-blue eyes on his right shoulder, it was a reminder of Draco that he went out and got after a particularly nasty fight involving a fork, a coffee pot, and a very expensive antique vase.

"Sure it isn't love, can we sleep now?" Draco asked, curling up to his pillow.

"After you at least take off your shoes, you move a lot as is I don't want to get kicked with those." Harry said pointing at Draco's shoes.

"I don't move a lot." Draco whined as he sat up to pull off his shoes and tossing them to the floor.

"Yes you do, and you steal the covers, and sometimes you snore…" He paused with a smirk, "Shall I go on?"

Draco shook his head and curled into the pillow facing away from Harry. His shoulders were shaking slightly and Harry thought he was crying.

"Oh Draco love I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just playing around." Harry quickly apologized jumping into the bed and cradling the other boy in his arms.

"No it's not you," Draco sobbed, "I just can't believe that I'll have you forever." He curled into Harry's arms.

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry asked not at all good at the whole comforting thing.

"No it's not you insensitive dolt it's a very good thing." Draco said playfully hitting his boyfriend.

"Well that's good." Harry said lying down on his side and pulling Draco with him. "Bedtime." He murmured.

Draco glanced at his boyfriend…no not his boyfriend, his fiancé. He liked the sound of that… Harry Potter was his Fiancé and they were going to get married and live happily ever after.

He smiled at the thought before lying his head on his pillow, no not his pillow this was too hard to be his pillow. He looked to see the silver silk pillow case under his lovers head, 'His neck is going to hurt like hell in the morning…" He thought before drifting off to sleep.

The Next Morning

Harry indeed woke up the next morning with a very stiff and sore next. He looked at the silver silk pillow and groaned knowing that Drake probably wouldn't feel that great today either.

Glancing at the clock he struggled out of the blondes grip and padded to phone on the dresser dialing the number for his friend Jimmy to ask him about their tattoos. Harry smiled when he said that he would fit them in around noon giving him two hours to wake his precious boyfriend and get to the tattoo parlor to get them done. He thanked him and hung up the phone.

"Drake…"He called from where he was standing, "We have to get up, eat, get dressed, get into the middle of town to get our tattoos done, and be back by six to apperate to Hogwarts' gates for a party!"

Draco stirred and Harry ducked to make sure that a pillow wasn't going to collide with the side of his face.

"I'm up love," Draco said sleepily, "But I might need a kiss to get some ambition." He looked up and smiled at his love.

Harry laughed and walked over meaning to give him a quick kiss, but once his lips touched the blondes he was pulled down onto the bed.

The kiss intensified and soon hands began to roam they stopped to take a quick breath and then once again attached their lips together.

Harry's hand found itself running along Draco's chest before running down further and sliding into Draco's pants. Suddenly the doorbell rang followed by a loud knock.

"Leave it," Draco gasped as Harry withdrew his hand, "They'll leave us alone." He was panting and his eyes were slightly dialated.

The locking continued louder then the last time and Draco looked irritated, "Go answer the bloody door Potter I'm going to take a shower." He said cold stalking into the bathroom.

Harry laughed, 'Talk about sexual tension.' He thought. The knocking persisted quite loudly, "I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Well at least one of us is!" Draco shouted angrily from the bathroom.

Harry chuckled walking out of the bedroom and hurriedly to the front hallway to answer the door for their impatient guest.

"Pansy?" He said, "What's up?" He moved aside so she could come in and she stepped just inside the door.

"Just came to say congrats on making the front page." She said coolly tossing him the prophet, "And to say congrats for finally popping the question, tell Drake to call but I really had to go."

With that as abruptly as she came she left and Harry glanced at the title of the paper.

Dumbledore's Golden Boy and Slytherin's Ice Prince Getting Married

"Well here we go again." He laughed, he then ran to get dressed, ignoring his problem, and yelling quickly at Draco that they had to go and that Pansy had stopped by.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks to anyone who reviewed the first two chapters.

Chapter three: Memories

"Draco you're going to break my hand!" Harry yelped as Draco squeezed his hand in his.

"I'm sorry love it just feels weird." Draco gasped.

Harry felt bad that he had caused the discomfort of his new fiancé but he was the one who wanted it on his hip. "At least it doesn't feel like a shot love!" He said sweetly.

Last time Draco had went to the doctor he had to get blood work done and have a shot, Harry's hand had been numb for about fifteen minutes after.

"I don't like needles." Drake grumbled.

Jimmy hid a laugh and smiled. "Well Harry it seem your boy here won't be a tattoo junky like you." He teased carefully adding the finishing touches to Draco's tattoo.

"See love it wasn't that bad!" Harry said reassuringly, "And it looks great."

Draco nodded, "I guess you right and it didn't take that long, I'm just glad it's over."

Harry turned to look at Jimmy, "How much do I owe you this time Jim-bob?" He asked smirking at the old nickname.

"This ones on me there brat." He laughed looking at the clock, "I'm off for lunch want to join me?"

"You eat lunch at four?" Draco asked, "That's different." Jimmy laughed at the blonde.

"You're stuck to the code Draco my boy…"He started before Harry cut him off.

"And you're never going to get rid of it if you don't bend the rules…" He finished for jimmy, "Let's eat!"

Jimmy looked sad for a moment, "Chinese food?" Draco asked smiling slightly.

"I love Chinese food let's go before Potter here jumps out of the door and runs without us." Jimmy observed, Harry had his hand on the doorknob ready to flee at any possible moment.

"You two can eat Chinese. I had it last night and really just want hamburgers from McDonalds or something." He said pushing the door open and stepping out into the bright light.

Draco looked disgusted at the idea, "Maybe we should just order takeout and go home." He suggested Harry looked a little bit ill.

"That would be nice. You want to come along Jim-bob?" Harry asked looking at an old friend.

Jimmy just shook his head, "Nah I'll grab something and eat in the shop."

"Come visit sometime," Draco said shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, "See you later kid." He called to Harry who was looking for his keys in his pocket.

"Bye Jim!" He called waving. 'Where did those damn keys go?' He cursed silently to himself.

"My, my Harry losing things are we?" Draco asked brandishing the keys to yard.

"Stupid prat," Harry said smiling taking the keys from his grip, "What do you want for take out?"

"Chinese…" Draco said smiling innocently. Harry sighed driving to the smaller Chinese place a little down the street and waited as Draco went in to order something to go.

Harry glanced at the clock 4:30 it read, soon it would be time to go back to Hogwarts for a little while.

"I'm back love they had it made although it may have been better fresh." Draco rambled.

Harry smiled gods how he loved this blonde man. "Harry you're smiling like a mad man what is so funny?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing love just thinking." Harry said, out of impulse he leaned over and kissed Drake's forehead.

"So what did u want to eat?" Draco asked surprised at the actions that were so randomly Harry.

"Nothing I'm not hungry anymore I just want to sleep until six." Harry said driving off into the city and maneuvering through traffic to get home.

"Are you ill love?" Draco asked placing a hand on Harry's thigh.

"No Draco but did you notice what day was coming up?" He asked.

Draco thought for a moment before turning a pale green, "The one year anniversary of the Weasly deaths." He whispered.

"All of them but Ron, Fred, and George." He muttered, "It's going to hit him hard." He turned his gaze to Draco and then shifted it back to the road.

"We'll get through it together, me, you, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all them." Draco whispered.

"Oh I forgot about poor Neville!" Harry moaned pulling into the drive way and killing the engine.

"Yea it might hit him hard too." Draco whispered.

Neville and Ginny were going to get married, but during the summer after the death eaters attacked the burrow killing the whole family except for Ron and the twins. Ron was spending time with Hermione at her house, and the twins had their store.

Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny all hit by the killing curse from the remaining death eaters, Lucius included.

They weren't a problem anymore none of them were. They were all where the belonged, burning in hell with that pathetic lord of his, who was most definitely dead.

"Love lets go inside, an hour of sleep may do you good." Draco said softly making Harry jump, he didn't even hear him get out of the car.

He stepped on out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. "You know you're way better at this whole comforting thing then I am." He said smiling weakly.

"Thank the gods." Draco smirked, "I love you Harry please don't be sad."

"I'll try love, I'll try." Harry whispered, they walked slowly, like an old couple strolling through the park on a bright day.

Harry slid off his shoes and threw them to the closet while Draco set an alarm clock to go off at 5:45.

"Go to sleep love." Draco whispered. He exited the room for a brief amount of time, and then returned laying his head on his pillow and wrapping an arm around Harry. "Just go to sleep and peacefully dream." He whispered kissing his temple, "No one will get you I'm here."

With that both boys fell into a deep sleep.

A/n ta da another chapter done!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n another chapter yay! Thanks to my reviewers ya'll are great… so here you go! By the way I own none of the songs in this chapter they belong to The Black Eyed Peas and Fort Minor

Chapter four: TO Hogwarts

"Where'd you go I' miss you so seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…please come back home."

Harry growled he hated being woke up to some songs and this was one of them. He jumped off the bed removing himself from Draco's embrace and turned the dreaded thing off.

"Drake hurry wake up we got to go babe!" He cried grabbing to trunks and quickly making a list made them magically put the objects into them.

"I'm up love I'm up why such the urgency?" Draco mumbled sleepily. He looked worriedly at his fiancé as he stood up.

"It's just that stupid song again love no problem." Harry said changing into a My Chemical Romance band shirt and pair of faded blue jeans. "You going to change?" He asked.

Draco looked down at his rumpled clothes. "Yea just grab me a pair of jeans and that red sleeveless shirt." He said smiling mischievously.

"Not that red shirt Drake." Harry said pleadingly. He stopped looking through drawers.

"Yes, that red shirt Mr. Potter." He said smiling as a pair of jeans flew at his head.

"You can't wear that to Hogwarts with the kids going to be there," Harry stated throwing his fiancé's favorite shirt at him.

"Who said I was going to be there?" Draco drawled stripping his shirt and throwing on the shirt that used to say, 'I'm Fucking Dumbledore's Golden-Boy.' That now said, 'I'm Marrying Dumbledore's Golden-Boy.' "See I changed it, it's not as vulgar anymore." He smiled.

"Thank the gods," Harry said letting out the breath that he was holding, "Oh and the reason you will be staying is because Severus is retiring his position to you his favorite godson." Harry said smirking.

"You're joking right?" Draco said, "Sev is retiring?"

Harry just nodded, "We have to go now." He stated. He pointed dramatically out the door, "To the apperation point!" He said walking out the door and to the back yard with Draco behind him chuckling.

"What about the trunks?" Drake asked, "We need them don't we?" He stepped beside his love and stood for directions.

"Dobby is getting them and bringing them to our personal Hogwarts room." Harry said smirking.

"Oh ok, let's go!" Draco said with a loud crack. Harry shook his head and apperated with a loud crack beside him.

They turned up a little way in front of Hogwarts. "God I hate wards!" Draco complained.

"Well at least it's not winter, we don't have to trudge through snow." Harry said.

"Yeah but we're going to be late." Draco added.

Harry's face fell. "I swore I would be on time!" He broke out into a run as they passed the gates.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. He sighed before running after his fiancé cursing all the way.

Draco reached the doors a little after Harry panting and totally out-of-breath. "Potter I'm going to…" He was quieted when Harry pressed his lips forcefully to his own. When Harry pulled away he tried again, "If you think that you can shut…" A pair of lips once again pressed against him and he eagerly responded.

"Be quiet please love we have a party to attend." Harry said breathlessly grabbing Draco's hand. "Let's go."

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Pump It! Louder! "

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Turn up your radio, Blast the stereo right."

Draco smirked before yelling over the music, "And you tell me to be quiet?"

Harry smacked him playfully as he saw most if not all of his peers that graduated with him.

"Harry mate how are you?" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"No I don't want any stew thanks." He looked to see Draco and Ron busting out laughing.

"He asked how you were love." Draco explained, "Nothing about stew was said."

"Oh," Harry said embarrassed, "I'm fine Ron where's Mione?" He asked.

"Talking to the headmistress." Ron said pointing to Hermione and the old transfiguration teacher.

"Oh well tell her to find me when she's done." Harry said walking over to where Seamus was standing.

"Ron come here," Draco yelled. When Ron was by his side he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "make sure they don't play that Fort Minor song Where'd You Go ok?" Ron nodded and ran off to the DJ booth.

Draco sighed in relief. Walking back over to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I have just been informed that our two lovebirds have showed up." The DJ belted into a microphone. "Come on down the newly engaged couple! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Give it up for them everyone!"

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry's arm to drag him to the front. "Don't worry love this will be fun!" He said looking at Harry's startled expression.

"Sure love, I bet you it will." Harry agreed smiling letting his fiancé take control.

A/n the chapter is finished yay fun. I'll update ASAP if I can…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Today is my boyfriends and my 8 month anniversary! Yay I'm happy about that. He's like a 6'1 cuddly teddy bear lol. Well here's your chapter! Thanks to my lovely reviewers its people like you who keep me writing!

Little did they know how fun it was going to really be. When they got up front the DJ looked at Harry with a strange sparkle in his eye before taking out a wand, pointing it at himself, and turning into…

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed launching himself at his long thought dead godfather.

Sirius laughed as they both fell to the floor. "Well hello Harry!" He said brightly.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Harry exclaimed getting up and helping his godfather to do the same.

Sirius' smile dropped a little, "It was Dumbledore's idea Harry, he thought I distracted you too much, but I'm back now and that old coot is gone so lets party!" His eyes regaining the shimmering happiness.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, "That's Sirius Black, I thought he was a murderer?"

Harry laughed at the long forgotten accusation, "Nope, he's my godfather!" Harry said, "Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Draco nodded and watched Sirius bound from person to person happily greeting everyone pausing to grimly greet Sev.

He laughed at both of the people's grim faces as they shook hands, "Well Harry aren't you going to tell him?" Draco asked.

"He obviously knows and I have a feeling a very smart witch standing in that corner." He dramatically pointed to Hermione who was smiling from the other corner that they were across from. "Set this up."

Harry ran over and ambushed Hermione knocking her on the ground, "Thank You!" He said happily, "I would kiss you A) If I wasn't Married, almost, and B) If I didn't think girls were gross."

Hermione laughed as he pecked her quickly on the cheek, and dashed over to Draco pulling him toward Sirius.

"Sirius this is my fiancé Draco." Harry said. Draco quickly extended a hand which Sirius accepted and shook.

"You're Lucius' boy," He asked, Draco nodded afraid the man was going to yell at him. "You're nothing like him I can tell." Sirius said, "Welcome to the family!" With that Sirius let go of Draco's hand and hugged him tightly.

Ron came walking over with two full glassed of orange juice. "Enjoy!" He said handing them to Harry and Draco and walking off.

"It's spiked," Sirius said sniffing it, "but that's ok drink up and be happy boys!" With that he left with a quick goodbye to Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at his fiancé, "Cheers!" and they drank to everything they could think off.

They didn't stop with the orange juice and vodka, they continue to try a bunch of assortments, wizarding alcohol many kinds, raspberry pucker, green apple pucker (a/n trust me that stuff is really sour if you get a certain kind raspberry and blue raspberry) , and anything else that they got their hands on. By the time the party was over they had to hold each other up stumbling up a couple fights of stairs to their new room. The portrait was the same picture as Harry's tattoo that he designed.

"Passsssword…" The Slytherin snake hissed.

"Let's see, they never told us it, can we just show you our tattoo of you for tonight until we get it." Harry said slurring.

"Thatsss fine, but jussst for tonight," The snake answered, "Pleassse ssshow usss your tattoosss now itsss getting late."

Harry pulled his shirt up and his waistband down a little to reveal his tattoo then did the same for Draco who was giggling about something.

"Welcome to your rooms master Harry and master Draco." The lion said as the portrait swung open.

"Holy Shit…" Harry said looking around the large expanse of room.

Draco's eyes just got really wide and he quickly ran to the bathroom. Harry came in after him and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"I don't handle liquor well." He said sheepishly, "It was always wine and champagne."

Harry grinned at his fiancé, he knew Draco had a tough life, but there had to be some fun things about being rich.

"I want to sleep outside Harry can we sleep on the balcony?" Draco asked before he grabbed a tooth brush and began brushing his teeth.

Harry shrugged, "Is this a missing part of your childhood never got to go camping?" He asked. Draco shrugged and half nodded. Harry laughed at his fiancé who just had his toothbrush sticking in his mouth. "Sure we'll go balcony camping, one night we'll drag a tent down when we can actually walk straight." Harry took his toothbrush and stuck it in his mouth chewing on the bristles. (A/n a friend of mine who is a really big HP fan used to do this all the time, I wanted to add him to the story somehow. Also to those who want to know why Harry hates the song "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor it's because that song brings back memories of that friend for me and he's no longer with us. Just clarification)

"I can walk straight." Draco said defiantly, t o prove Harry's point he walked about five feet stumbled and fell into a wall.

Harry stifled a laugh and walked to the blonde's aid. He could handle any alcohol fairly well and could in fact walk a straight line. "Yea Draco love real straight." He laughed pulling him up.

Draco pouted, "Can we just go outside now please!" He asked pulling Harry along after him walking to a door which he decided might be a closet but was not in fact it was a giant party room.

"We have a party room?" Harry gaped, "Why would we need a party room?"

"For the same reason we need a music studio…" Draco laughed pointing into another door filled with recording equipment.

"Well let's just find a closet…" Harry mumbled in awe at all the equipment, 'man I could use that.'

They indeed found a closet and it was kind of like the room of requirements you thought of what you needed and it would spit it out.

'Just give me two sleeping bags.' Harry thought and out came a green and silver sleeping bag along with a black and red one. After that came two pillows just like their ones at home.

"Well drake let's go before we fall over dead of sleep." Harry said yawning. He picked the stuff up off the floor and carried most of it except for a pillow out to their balcony.

Harry mumbled a spell that kept them from being eaten alive by bugs and then laid down in his sleeping bag Draco following suit.

"Look at the stars Harry you can't see them in the city." Draco whispered.

"I know love, aren't they beautiful." Draco nodded scooting his sleeping bag closer to Harry's.

"Harry did you know that these sleeping bags zipped together?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry shook his head. "Alright but no funny stuff." They zipped the two sleeping bags together, "You're going to have a hangover in the morning." He added after he snuggled in next to the blonde.

"A what?" Draco asked laying his hand on the bare skin of Harry's stomach causing chills to run up his spine.

"Never mind just go to sleep please I'm tired." Harry pleaded.

"Fine Mr. Boy-who-gets-whiny-when-tired," Draco teased, "I love you Harry."

"Love you to Draco." Harry said quickly turning and giving his fiancé a kiss.

"Thank you." Draco smiled nuzzling into Harry's chest.

"For what exactly are you thanking me for?" Harry asked breathing in the smell of Draco's hair.

"For being you," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest, "And for loving me."

Harry smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Well then you are quite welcome."

Draco's even breathing told Harry that Draco was already asleep. He smiled and within seconds he followed his first true love into dream land.

A/n How sweet! Sirius is back! Thanks for reading I hope you review. Update is coming soon. Maybe tomorrow after a family reunion…fun, actually it might be because it's my boyfriend's family reunion they're more fun then mine. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n there is sex in this chapter which is probably not allowed on here, oh well they can get rid of me if they want I'll post it elsewhere. If you have a problem with slash or male/male sex don't read at all.

"Harry turn out the light it hurts my head." Draco mumbled pulling the covers over his head to shield his eyes.

"That's the sun love," Harry said in his softest voice crawling out of the sleeping bag. "I'm going to drag you inside ok?"

He didn't wait for a reply he just grabbed to two corners of the sleeping bag and pulled Draco into their room. Picking him up carefully he set him on the bed. "I'm going to get some breakfast love do you want anything?" Harry asked while he got dressed.

"No I don't want to chance it coming back up, get some hangover potion from Sev please." Draco pleaded from under the covers.

"Alright try to sleep a little more I'll bring it up when I come back from breakfast, maybe you'll feel better and not have to take it." Harry said walking out the door closing it softly behind him.

"Harry don't slam the door." Draco whimpered.

"Sorry love." He whispered not knowing if Draco heard him or not. He walked carefully out of the rooms and said a quick good morning to his guardians. "Make sure no one goes through that door Draco has a huge hangover." He warned.

The snake nodded groggily before drifting back to sleep. Harry laughed at how much that snake reminded him of Draco.

When he approached the great hall the decorations were all gone and Ron and Hermione were slouching at the lone table in the middle of the room.

Harry walked toward the table and plopped down. "So guys what you up to?"

Ron just mumbled a inaudible reply and continued to eat his toast. Hermione laughed and he glared at her.

"Ronald has a hangover." Hermione said laughingly, Harry hid a smile by shoving some toast into his mouth.

"Drake has one too." He said swallowing, "His is really bad." He turned around when he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Does he need a hangover potion?" Snape asked in a I'm-being-kind-to-you-because-your-marrying-my-grandson kind of voice.

"Yes sir." Harry answered standing, "He said he doesn't take to alcohol well."

Snape laughed, "Just call me Sev Potter, Draco does," He said leading the way out of the great hall and into the dungeons, "You need to understand that drake was born in a higher class making him more into the wine and bubbly drinks and not anything else?"

"Yea I know that now." Harry laughed, "He told me to turn out the sun this morning and last night he was drunk enough to ask to camp out on the balcony."

Snape shook his head, "You should have seen him the first time he tried fire whiskey…"

They continued to tell stories all the way up to Harry and Draco's rooms.

"Would you like to come in Sev?" Harry asked pausing at the door.

Snape shook his head, "I'll come by later to check on Draco and see how your rooms are. Right now I have lesson plans to go over and hand down to Draco, if he takes the job." He said.

"He probably will and you know it," Harry laughed, "See you later then."

Snape nodded and turned and walked down the hallway in long strides.

'Why the hell does he always look like he's floating?' Harry thought to himself whispering the password –grifferin- Hermione's idea.

The portrait swung open and even though it was almost noon the two guardians were still sleeping comfortably.

"Drake?" Harry called cautiously stepping into the apartment looking room they had.

"Harry I'm in the kitchen." Draco called tiredly.

"I walked all the way down to the great hall and we have a bloody kitchen?" He asked from the living room.

Draco popped his head out of a saloon style swinging door. "Yes and it's amazing, we have a cappuccino maker!" He was ecstatic.

Harry walked in the kitchen and was assaulted by the smell of chocolate and French vanilla with a splash of cinnamon it made him want to sleep.

"Well I take it you don't need this anymore." I said holding the vial of potion.

He smiled sheepishly, "No I felt better after I slept a little longer." He took the vial and put it in a cupboard full of potions.

"What are all those for?" Harry asked looking at the labels on the sides.

"All the potions we'll need eventually." He said sipping on an iced mocha coffee.

"Oh." Harry said pulling out a slip of paper and scanning over it, "You think we'll have enough?" He teased.

Draco nodded setting the cup down, "I'm tired Harry." He said looking up at his fiancé.

"Then we'll go to sleep." Harry said walking over to him and taking his hand.

"I have a feeling that's not what you want to do." Draco said smirking.

Harry grinned, "Its not but we could always get well rested…" He said pulling him toward the bedroom.

"How bout we get 'well rested' afterwards?" Draco said removing his slippers and socks.

"Sounds like a plan my dragon." Harry said grabbing Draco and pulling him against him. "So where do you want to be?" He asked kissing him hard on the mouth.

Draco responded eagerly to the kiss and pulled Harry as close as he could get. "You top, please can we hurry." He whimpered at the lose of contact as Harry pulled away to remove all his clothing.

Draco looked his fiancé over from head to toe and then brought his eyes back up to Harry's face.

"You know sex is better without clothes?" Harry said innocently. Draco laughed at the small act of innocence in the middle of such a dirty deed.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and was then flung backwards onto the bed.

Harry kissed Draco intensely before nibbling on the blonde boy's bottom lip which would always drive Draco mad. He then went to assault that spot just below his ear by his jaw bone and licked down to his neck.

"You…are a…tease." Draco growled. Harry just smirked against his neck and continued to lick and nibble.

Harry brought his mouth back up to Draco's for a sweet kiss and while Draco was not expecting anything major he thrust himself against his fiancé.

Draco gasped and then moaned with pleasure at the contact that was building.

"Please Harry." Draco whispered, "I want you now." Draco squirmed as their two erections touched.

"The condom Drake, we don't have one." Harry whispered worriedly.

Draco looked at him with lust-filled eyes, "It's too late to stop now," He said, "finish what you started!"

Harry nodded still not sure about it, not that he was worried about diseases or anything just about something he read.

Draco growled impatiently and Harry almost laughed, 'sexual tension at its highest.' He thought to himself.

He stuck two fingers into Draco's mouth and Draco began to suck and lick them. Harry pulled his fingers out and gently stuck one into Draco. Draco whimpered slightly and Harry couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. After a few seconds of waiting for a sign he inserted the other finger and stretched the blonde out.

"Harry, I'm going to physical combust if you don't hurry." Draco moaned.

Harry positioned himself and thrust in with one quick stroke almost sending Draco over the edge.

Draco moaned as his thrusts hit all the right places making him moan. He loved this man so much. He would walk to the end of the earth for him.

Harry reached up a hand and ran it over Draco's stomach stopping to reach up and play with one of his nipples. His hand then wrapped around Draco's cock and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts.

Draco moaned and Harry knew they were both on the brink of falling over the edge. He squeezed a little bit harder causing Draco to gasp before cuming into Harry's hand and Harry witnessing his fiancé's release and feeling Draco's muscles tighten around him came as well.

"I love you Draco." He whispered nuzzling into Draco's neck.

Draco nodded both two tired for words and they soon fell into sleep.

A/n Our little dirty boys. I might be updating soon but I'm not sure I have a party to plan. Invites to send, decorations, music all that good junk. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n My mom is getting my internet disconnected sometime, or at least that's what she threatens. pouts. I know I'll still update somehow but I want to make it shorter, my boyfriend might get me a laptop so I can get the net on there once I get money.

On with the story.

That day as promised Snape stopped by to check on his godchild.

"Massster Harry the Professssor of potionsss isss here to sssee you." The portrait said as he walked to the closet to get out a football.

Harry nodded, "Tell him we will be right out and that he is going to come outside and play football with us." He said quickly.

He dashed to get Draco who was standing in front of a mirror wearing a pair of jeans and a custom Slytherin jersey.

"Nice outfit love… we have to hurry before Sev tries to run away." Harry said pulling his jersey on and making one for Snape.

Ron and Hermione would be playing too, it wasn't really football but it was that game he played in elementary school capture the football a fun game. They agreed to a whole line of games one each week before school started. There was only about two weeks left after this.

We walked out to see Snape glaring. "What is this football thing you're talking about?" He asked.

Harry laughed, "Just come down to the quiditch pitch I'll explain." He wrapped his arm around Draco and they walked down the stairs and to the pitch where a nice surprise was waiting.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, and Neville made up the Gryffindor team.

The surprise was that Vince, Greg, and Pansy were here to join Draco and Sev on their team.

"Hey we're lacking a player!" Vince said standing neck to his longtime boyfriend Greg who had been dating since second year.

"We can take them." Draco said, "We've got me!" He grinned as four pairs of Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Snape looked around and spotted that young man that was supposed to come into Hogwarts in two years sitting against a row of the bleachers.

"You, child, what is your name?" He asked in a more gentle voice then usual.

"Michael McGrath sir." He spoke looking slightly afraid at the sight of the potions master.

Harry laughed, "Don't be afraid of the old bat." Sev smirked at the old nickname, "Come play a game with us."

The child had sapphire blue eyes and black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You're Harry Potter. " He said, "My dad told me about you before he died." He quickly redid the ponytail in his hair. "So what are we playing?" He asked.

Harry looked sad for a moment, the boy reminded him of himself. "Capture the football, ever played?" Draco answered shaking Harry.

"Yeah my parents and little sister used to play it with me all the time." He replied.

"Well at least three of us do now." Hermione said, "Here are the rules, you have to run over to the other side and get the football you either have to run it back across or throw it to someone else who is over the line then they run it across." She looked at all the wizards and witches that weren't born or had any contact with muggles, "Understand?" She asked.

"Now about the two flags around your waist." Harry began, "When you run to the other side and someone from that time whose side you are on pulls your flag you go to jail." He pointed to the sectioned off area of cones. "When someone yells jailbreak everyone is free that is in jail, now all we need is a ref."

As if on cue Headmistress McGonagall walked out to the quiditch pitch. "What are you doing on the pitch without brooms?" she asked.

Harry grinned, "Playing capture the flag," He said, "Will you ref. for us?" He gave her an angelic smile which made everyone give him whatever he wanted.

"You little brat." She said mock-sternly, "Of course I will." She conjured up a chair and sat it on the sidelines right by the dividing line that separated two sides. "I will tell you when someone is out or when a side gets the football." She clarified. "Begin!"

Harry ran over to the other side while Hermione and Neville ran to the back to guard the ball and the jail.

Harry rolled into the safe zone Draco standing in front of him jumping up and down trying to block the throw.

Pansy had made it to Harry's side and had the football in her hands also. Ron jumped across the line and Harry launched the ball at him, Ron caught it and stepped backwards earning Gryffindor their first point.

The game went on with Michael scoring three points in a row for Slytherin and Ron scoring two points for Gryffindor.

"Tiebreaker!" McGonagall yelled, "First team to score wins." She blew her whistle and the last game began.

Neville who was faster then he looked dashed past everyone on the Slytherin team and made it to the safe zone. He then threw the ball to Harry who was a little more then three feet in front off the line and Harry turned and ran lunging across the line just before Draco could pull his flag.

"Gryffindor is the winner by one point." The headmistress yelled over the cheering, "Now go clean up and come down to the great hall for supper."

It was a mass of congrats and complaining about 'cheating Gryffindors' as they made their way up to the castle.

Harry looked at the small boy beside him. "What is your story?" He asked.

Michael looked up and sighed, "My parents died in a plane crash a little bit ago. They left me with a lot of money and so I was sent to Hogwarts early, no one wanted to take care of me so I temporarily live here." He looked sad.

"No one wanted me either." Harry said quietly, "I'll take care of you though."

The young boy had tears in his eyes, "Why would you do that?" He asked, "You don't know me at all."

Harry pulled the young boy into a hug and picked him up off the ground, "I know how you feel Michael and I want to help you. You're only nine for god's sake you need someone to care for you. You can stay with me and Draco." Harry said still holding the now sobbing boy.

Draco turned and came rushing down the steps, "Is he hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "He's just not used to people caring, his parents are dead." He looked down, "I told him he could stay with us, you don't mind do you?" He looked at his fiancé hopefully.

Draco just shook his head, "Welcome to the family Michael."

The small boy looked up from Harry's chest and smiled at him and Draco, "Can we find me a nickname Michael reminds me a lot of my parents, it makes me sad."

Harry nodded, "We'll find you the best nickname in the whole world." He said smiling. He looked down at the child in his arms, 'He is so mature for his age.' He thought walking into the castle.

They had just adopted this new child into their home and hearts, all he needed now was a nickname, and legalized adoption papers.

A/n as always Harry thinking of everyone but himself, I think Michael would make a great big brother. Review tell me what you think of the addition to the Draco/Harry family.


	8. Chapter 8

The trio consisting of Harry, Draco, and Michael were sitting in the library of their rooms, after looking through the rooms a bit they found a room perfectly suited for the young child.

It was painted blue and was totally empty, but back to the library. They looked through book upon book before Harry just gave up and found his laptop.

"What kind of name do you want?" He asked as the machine turned on.

The young boy thought for a moment. "I like the name Ryuu." He said hopefully.

"Ryuu means dragon like Draco does!" Harry said looking at the screen.

Draco looked up and smiled, "That's cool." He said. "The two dragons and the lion."

Harry pouted, "You say 'the lion' like it's a bad thing." He said crossing his arms over his chest and closing the lid on his laptop.

Draco laughed at his boyfriends antics, "Harry Darling act your age not your shoe size." He retorted playfully.

"I think he acts like me." Ryuu laughed. Harry looked at him and glared playfully.

"Well I guessI have to deal with two dragons then huh?" Harry said looking back and forth between the two, "Just promise you won't be as mean as Drake." Headded to Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled crossing his heart with his finger, "I promise." He said.

With that the nickname was decided , Ryuu. The plans for once school started were already in play, Ryuu would join Harry in DaDa for the first half of the year and then join Draco in potions for the second half of the year.

They were now on their way to decorate Ryuu's new bedroom. It was already painted a dark blue but besides that was totally empty.

Harry looked around, "What's your favorite colour?" He asked looking at the one wall across from the window.

"Red and silver." He said, "But I really like the colour of the walls." He added quickly.

Harry looked from the boy to the wall. "This could be fun." He turned back to the wall, and then turned on the two other males in the room, "Out it's going to be a surprise if you don't like it, I'll redo it how you do." He said evenly.

Draco grabbed the boy and picked him up carrying him from the room. He had seen that glint before the 'I'm doing this **MY** way and **NO ONE** will change my mind.

"So are we officially kicked out?" Ryuu asked confusedly.

Draco laughed and ruffled his neat black hair. "Nope but you bet you're going to have something extravagant on your wall." He looked around the hallway, now I know we have a game room somewhere…"

With that the two dragons set of to find the game room, while everyone's favorite lion made Ryuu's room magical…literally.

After three hours of playing games they trudged out of the Game Room to get something to eat, and knowing his fiancé Draco knew Harry probably hadn't eaten the whole time either.

They paused in front of the door and Drake knowing Harry's moods was reluctant to knock, so Ryuu got brave first and walked to the wooden door and knocked quietly.

"Almost done! Give me five more minutes." Harry pleaded from the other side of the door.

Draco smirked and looked down at Ryuu, "Doesn't he sound like one of those kids that want to sleep in?" He asked.

Ryuu nodded and was bouncing from foot to foot. "I'm nervous." He said in a small voice.

Draco kneeled down to his level, "Don't worry if Harry messes up your room you can decorate ours." He promised.

Ryuu nodded. He stared at the door as if it would run away if he didn't. Which knowing Hogwarts there probably were doors that ran away if you weren't looking.

"You can come in now!" Harry called. Little known to the others outside he was prided in his work.

"Holy…wows." Draco said stunned as he looked around the once bare room.

They turned to Ryuu who looked around with wide eyes. "It's amazing." He ran to Harry and hugged his legs.

The wall across from the window had two large dragons on it one a perfect likeness to the one on Harry's back representing Draco, and another red and silver Japanese dragon to represent Ryuu topped with the blue eyes. There was also a golden lion with emerald eyes to represent Harry. The two dragons were flying and the lion was standing on top of a mountain looking up to the sky.

Harry had also put in a book shelf with reading books and small learning texts. There was a shelf inside the wall covered with glass that contained a bunch of dragon miniatures.

"I'm surprised it only took three hours." Draco said running a hand over the dragon of himself. "They look so real."

"It helps to be magic though love." Harry said. He turned to Ryuu, "If for any reason we're never here to protect you from anything you come in this room and stay here." He said seriously, "Though no one should be able to get in here."

Ryuu nodded reaching up to touch the red and silver dragon only to find he was much too short to reach.

A strong pair of hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. He looked down to see Harry grinning up at him. He looked toward the dragon and traced some of its scales with his fingers before Harry set him down on the floor.

"Thank you both." He said quietly, "I'm glad I have somewhere to belong."

"You're a son to us, and soon it will be official." Draco said kneeling in front of Ryuu.

Harry nodded and kneeled beside his fiancé and looked at his new son, maybe not by blood but they had only known each other for not even two days, but Draco and Harry loved them like a son and nothing would change that.

"So that means I could call you dad?" Ryuu asked Harry.

Harry saw something in those eyes, and he knew it was the same look as when Sirius asked him to move in with him as soon as his charges were cleared.

"You can call me dad if you want." Harry said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The young boy beamed before turning to Draco, "Can I call you mom?" He asked big sapphire eyes shining.

Harry chuckled, "I always knew you were a girly one Draco love." He said.

Draco chuckled at his lover before looking back to the boy, "You can call me mom, as long as you don't call me mother, makes me sound old." He said smiling.

"That's a deal." The little boy said throwing himself at his newly found parents. "We're going to make a great family." He added.

Harry and Draco hugged the child tightly, he was right they were going to make a great family.

A/n this chapter was just cute I love it. I liked adding Ryuu and his new name to my story he is just nine, can't be around old people all the time, and Harry and Draco seemed a perfect choice. Thanks to all the reviewers you guys are great! Gold Stars for all of you! Gold Stars for reading too! Thanks.


	9. Authors Note

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers. I am happy to announce there will in fact be a new chapter to this story very soon. I am going away until Monday, and when I get back from that fun little get-away from my little brother and my parents.

I want to that you guys for reading and telling me what you think, I hope you will tell your friends that read fanfics about Harry and Draco about my story and have them review.

I want to thank these people that have reviewed so far.

darkshadowarchfiend

emeraud.silver

Nikki iscooll

Seamus' Girl

James's Fire

HailMurdoc

Nocturnal007

cherryd22

fifespice

If I missed you then I'm really sorry.

Much love,

Raven


	10. Chapter 9

A/n please don't kill me or throw rocks at me for this chapter. The song in here is by Jesse McCartney and the only reason I am picking on him is because my best friend adores him and I like to annoy her. Well here we go!

A song was trickling through the thin crack under the bathroom door while Draco and Ryuu were in the master bedroom watching a movie.

"Is that Dad?" Ryuu asked looking up from the screen to face Draco.

Draco nodded and put a finger to his lips before pausing the movie and walking out of the room toward the bathroom door.

Harry's voice filled the air in front of the door as the two stood on either side.

Let me be the one,

Telling you its alright

Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.

Let me be the one,

Loving you when you're weak.

For all of the strength you need,

You can come to me.

You can just be yourself,

'Cause I don't want nobody else.

All of your secrets are safe with me.

For the kind of love you can trust,

For more than just a crush,

Baby, won't you just come to me?

"He's pretty good." Ryuu said as the listened to Harry's voice, it abruptly stopped.

"Draco Malfoy get your ass away from that down and leave me and my singing alone." Harry yelled from the shower.

"But you sound really good honey," Draco replied, "Even if you are singing Jesse McCartney." He laughed as he heard Harry snickering from the other side.

"Oh come on he's not that bad." Harry said stepping into the hallway with a fluffy blood red towel wrapped around his waist.

Draco snorted, "He's a preppy blonde, who has nothing better to do then decide what to wear the next day or write another sappy song."

Harry smirked and walked to the master bedroom closing the door behind him.

"I don't think I like smirking dad." Ryuu stated, "He's kind of creepy." He looked to Draco.

"Trust me doll I know what you mean." Draco said ruffling his hair. They walked towards the kitchen it was getting late around seven or so and they were going to eat something before going to bed.

"I want pizza." Ryuu said plopping down into a chair. Draco looked at the boy and nodded.

"Pizza and chocolate caramel ice cream, how does that sound?" He asked.

The young boy nodded eagerly as Draco pulled a freezer pizza out and put it in the oven.

"Good because I've been craving pizza all day." Draco said. They played tag around the living room while they waited for pizza and about two minutes into the game Harry joined them.

Harry was now it and his target was Draco, who was now taking refuge behind the couch.

"I'm going to get you!" Harry yelled running around the couch only to have Drake run to the side he was already on.

Harry stopped and Draco could see the gears going in his head. "Harry Potter don't you even think about jumping over that couch or I will…" Draco's threat hung unfinished in the air as his fiancé jumped up over the couch stopping mere inches in front of Draco and poking him lightly on the nose.

"Tag love you're it." He said quickly before running and hiding behind Ryuu who was giggling at the crazy antics of his adoptive parents.

"I can't believe you just jumped over a couch and are now cowering behind a small innocent child…"Draco drawled, "I am disgusted." He scowled but then broke into laughter.

Harry just shrugged still standing behind Ryuu. "Ryuu is my bodyguard now." He said dramatically.

Then two things happened at once, the doorbell rang, and the timer for the pizza rang.

Draco ran off to get the pizza and Harry ran to get the door leaving Ryuu standing in the middle of the living room all alone.

His smile faded, this was how it was at home his real mom and dad would be playing trucks and then both get called to work leaving him with his nanny Rachel and his little sister. He sighed and walked towards where Harry was standing with three people at the front door.

"Hermione, Ron, Pansy, this is Ryuu." Harry said gently grabbing the child's hand and pulling him in front of himself. "Draco and I are going to adopt him once the papers come in." Harry said smiling.

Ryuu tensed up at having to meet new people and he looked fearfully at Harry.

"Why hello Ryuu I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron, and our friend Pansy." Hermione said pointing to each Ron and Pansy when she said their names. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Ryuu eyed before quickly shaking it and then pressing further against Harry.

Ron mumbled a hello and Pansy said a quick 'Hello darling aren't you adorable.'

By that time Draco came out carrying a tray with pizza and six bowls of ice cream. "Thought we might as well have food," He said simply, "by the way what time is it?" he asked.

Ron looked at his watch, "Almost ten," He said, "I didn't relies it was that late."

Harry looked surprised also, "Well it has been a rather stretched out day." He said, "So is this just a leisure visit or is there something to say?"

Hermione looked at him surprised, "Well Mr. impatient, I was sent up here to tell you something." She paused, "but I don't think we should have little ears listening."

Harry looked at the little boy that was pressed against his legs. He was short for his age really. "Well it can wait until we eat and get Ryuu to bed then." He said putting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Alright if you insist." Hermione said. The secret she held was burning her mind and tugging at her heart. She knew it could easily crush Harry, possibly even Draco. She hadn't even told Ron yet.

They sat eating and chatting quietly, Harry and Draco on the couch, Ryuu sitting on the floor in front of Harry eating his ice cream quickly. He in fact ate it too quickly resulting in a migraine and immediate attention of his new family.

"Are you ok Ry?" Harry asked as the boy whimpered and rubbed his temples.

"Brain freeze." He said quietly. "I'm going to get some water." He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Ron was amused, "Wow they gave you bigger rooms then ours." He said.

Harry smiled, "I think McGonagall knew this was going to happen." He said, "I really wouldn't have it any other way I'm attached to the kid already."

Hermione's face turned sad at the thought of ruining the happy moment. "Harry may I tell you something?" she asked while Ryuu was still in the kitchen. "Actually it may affect you, Draco, and Ron I know it will affect you too, I just don't want to ruin the happy moment."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer. "What is it Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione breathed deeply, "Remus is dead." She said quietly. "They found him in the middle of the forbidden forest today, Hagrid did. They found him stuck somewhere in the middle of his human form and his werewolf form."

Tears were threatening to leak from her eyes, as well as everyone minus Pansy.

"How could that have happened?" Harry said in a hushed voice. "It's not even full moon yet."

"They think it may have been a potion that counteracted the transformation and caused him to change early." Hermione whispered. Ron was rubbing his hand in soothing circles around her back.

A small voice came from the end of the couch, "Dad, Mom? Are you ok?" Ryuu asked.

Harry was the first one to compose himself, "Of course we are Ry." He said to the boy, "We just received some unfortunate news."

The young boy nodded and yawned, "I thought you were hurt." He said glancing from Harry and Draco to the other three people in the room.

"They would never hurt us love." Harry said softly, "Now let's get you to sleep it's been a long day." Harry got up taking Ryuu's hand and leading him into the boy's room.

Hermione didn't let go of the tears that were threatening to spill over, Ron was still trying to make himself believe Remus was just gone away, and Draco's face was turning red.

Pansy was the first to speak, "I think we should leave." She said to the two Gryffindors.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Tell Harry we'll talk to him soon." Hermione said giving Draco a comforting hug. "He'll need you now more then ever." She pulled away and taking Ron's hand, walked toward the door. "Do you want us to wait for you Pansy?"

"Please at least walk with me for a little while," Pansy asked, "I don't like walking through here late alone."

Hermione nodded and her and Ron walked out the portrait and into the hallway.

"Draco love, you take care of both those boys. Harry is going to make a great father." Pansy said wrapping him in a hug.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, "Are you talking about Ry?" He looked at his friend.

Pansy shook her head, "No the cards have another child in your future Dray." She said, "A little girl."

Draco smiled, "Thank you Pansy." He said quietly, "I'm going to talk to Harry ok?" He kissed her cheek.

"Alright Dray, I'll talk to you soon." Pansy said in an understanding tone. "Night."

He nodded to her and watched as she walked out the portrait to join Ron and Mione.

'My poor, poor Harry. He gets something he loves and loses something he loves in return.' Draco thought to himself.

He then walked to Ryuu's room where Harry was sitting in a chair by the bed the boy holding onto his hand.

"He couldn't sleep, every time I take away my hand he searches for it." Harry said with tears in his eyes, "There is no way in hell his parents died in a car crash."

Draco looked at him sympathetically, "Harry babe you have to sleep you just heard horrible news."

"I know Dray," Harry said looking tired, "but his needs are coming before mine tonight."

Draco nodded kissing Harry softly, "I understand love," He said, "Pansy told me something I must tell you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and hugged his fiancé with one arm. "I love you Draco, sleep well I'll be in when I can."

"I love you too Harry," Draco said, "I'll probably see you tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded turning his attention back to Ryuu who had started to whimper in his sleep.

"Poor kid, I don't want him to be like me Draco," Harry said, "but he is going to turn out that way, full of nightmares."

Draco shook his head, "Not if we can help it." He said his voice had a determined sound to it. "We will help him."

He kissed Harry again and left the room. He heard Harry's soft voice singing a comforting song. He walked into the bedroom that was his tonight and his alone. He was sad about it, no one to be there to make him feel safe.

He then remembered why he loved Harry the way he did. He never did things for himself only for others. The exhaustion and pain of the past hour caught up to him and he fell heavily onto the bed pulling the covers over him. His emotions then caught up and tears rolled down his pale cheeks before falling into a deep sleep.

A/n I felt really weird when writing this and it shows, happy, sad, it's ok though because they did have good news. Anyone want to help finding a name for the baby? Thanks for reading, review and you'll get more gold stars! That may be all I want to say, new chapter soon I hope, not quite sure yet though…

Much love.

Raven


	11. Chapter 10

A/n thanks for reviewing guys it means a lot. It is almost 2 in the morning now but I wanted to start this chapter to be post later today. I'm sorry I killed off Remus! I hope you like the song i made up for Draco to sing! Thanks once again and on with the story.

The next morning it was really cold and Draco noticed that it was freezing and that all his blankets were threw about on the floor.

"Harry?" He called. He didn't hear the familiar sound of the shower running and knew that Harry had stayed with Ryuu last night.

Draco stepped out of bed and put on a pair of slippers and a deep green silk robe before starting out of the room. At Ryuu's door he paused trying to listen to what was happening inside. All he heard was comforting words and sobbing. 'I may as well go in and help."

When he entered the room Harry looked up eyes shining with gratitude, "Draco, his parents didn't die in a car crash." Harry said. "They died in the war against Voldemort when it happened a year ago."

"What about his sister?" Draco asked quietly. "What did they do with her?"

Harry's tears were dry for the moment, "She was killed when the house collapsed."

Draco gasped, Ryuu was still sobbing almost silently into Harry's chest. "He was only eight?" He asked.

Harry nodded patting the boys back. "You've been through a lot Ry you have a right to cry."

"Cry…crying is a sign o...of weakness." Ryuu said through sobs, "I…I shouldn't be crying any…way." He sniffled looking from Harry to Draco.

"Who told you that?" Harry growled. Ryuu looked frightened for a moment.

"The man that I stayed with during the war…he was a death eater and told me never to show my emotions." Ryuu said. He had stopped sobbing and was looking from Draco to Harry.

"You can show your emotions whenever you want Ryuu. That why we have them." Draco said moving towards where Harry was and kneeling on the floor.

Ryuu reached his arms toward Draco slowly and Draco pulled him into a hug. "You may have only been with us for a while but you're family now." Drake said, "No one will ever hurt you again."

Ryuu buried his head in Draco's chest and was asleep in seconds. Draco smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Well love I think you deserve some sleep too." Draco said, "I think I can take care of him, I'll lay him on the couch so I can get to him easily." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco wouldn't be moved, "Bed now!" he demanded.

Harry kissed his cheek and walked from the room followed closely by Draco who turned toward the living area softly place Ry on one of the fluffy couches covering him with a blanket. He kissed his forehead before walking into the kitchen and making coffee. He sipped the coffee and walked over turning the radio on low.

Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?

Have you ever needed something so bad you can sleep at night?

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?

Have you ever?

Have you ever, ever, ever.

Draco changed the channel not in the mood for some love song right now he wanted to hear something happy.

Sun's up

A little after twelve

Make breakfast for myself

Leave the work for someone else

People say

They say that it's just a phase

They tell me to act my age,

Well I am

On this perfect day,

Nothing's standing in my way

On this perfect day,

When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

'That's a little better,' Draco though to himself, 'although today has been a little off from perfect.'

He wanted to do something but didn't know what, he couldn't really leave without Ryuu or else Harry would be pissed…He would call Pansy, she always had things to sit around and do.

He picked up his cell phone off the coffee Table in the living room and dialed the number. It ran once before her voice mail picked up.

"You have reached Pansy. Today is Monday I am not in right now I am off to both my best friend Draco cause I know he's dieing to see me. Draco if this is you I'm coming up." The message played.

"Love the message Pans, you always know when I'm in trouble don't you?" Draco laughed. "See you in a few."

Draco hung up the phone. 'I have to figure out how to do that on my phone.' He thought, 'But it says you're away based on what you're doing…' He could only imagine,

-You have reached Draco's phone I can't answer it right now because my boyfriend and I are having sex. Leave a message I'll call you back when we're done.-

He chuckled at the stupid things that he thinks of sometimes. He heard the portrait bell ring. It was normally only used for late nights and early mornings because then the portraits were still sleeping.

"Come in Pansy." He called forgetting that Ry was sleeping on the couch.

Pansy walked in the room about to say something when Ryuu started that whimpering thing that happened last night.

"Hold on Pans I have a kid to take care of." Draco said walking quickly around the couch. He peered down at the little boys face his features twisted in fear and anger.

He started to sing in a soothing voice, "Soon the sun will come again and you will have no fears, a little life so scared so hurt don't worry we'll be here. We'll help you, love you, guide you now until the days are through, be at peace and rest our child knowing we love you." Draco continued to sing that song over and over until Ry calmed down and had a small smile on his face.

"Where did that come from?" She asked quietly looking at the blonde.

"Um… I just made it up…was it bad?" Draco replied, rubbing his knees to get the mark of the carpet out.

Pansy shook her head, "No I thought it was great." She looked down at the sleeping child, "You and Harry have great voices."

Draco looked at her, "You've heard Harry sing?" he asked, "Not a lot of people have."

She nodded, "When I was staying at your house for that weekend I heard him singing in the shower." She said, "Then he stopped and yelled at you to get away from the door."

"Sorry that's just a habit of mine," Harry said from the entrance to the hallway, "I heard singing." He looked at Draco.

Draco blushed, "That would be me…" Harry walked over hugging the blonde to him. "You should get more sleep." Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "I really want Ry to get up, I want to take him to Hogsmead." Harry said.

Pansy looked between the two lovers, "Do you want me to leave?" she asked. She didn't like feeling like a third wheel.

Draco shook his head, "Come to Hogsmead with us." He said, "Maybe you'll find some cute guy to hang out with." He added.

Pansy nodded, "Call me before you go." She said, "I have to look something up." With that she turned to leave.

"Bye Pansy." Draco said elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah, byes Pansy see you later." Harry said clutching his side. Once she was safely out the door he turned to his fiancé. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

Draco sighed, "You two are never civil to each other," HE stated walking to the kitchen, "I'm sick of the fighting and shit."

"Draco…"Harry said tiredly, "She tried to throw me of a fucking cliff when we first started dating."

Draco smirked at Harry, "Oh come on we all know it was an accident…" Draco said.

"Accident my ass she tried to kill me," Harry said laughing, "She just jealous." He added.

Draco nodded, "Sure she is Potter." He said handing his fiancé some coffee.

Harry just shook his head and sipped his coffee, "What did you have to tell me last night?" He asked.

Draco looked at him for a moment, "Well… I talked to Pansy and how she's kind of a seer well..." He paused, out of lack of words or dramatic effect, who knows… "I'm pregnant Harry, and it's going to be a little girl." He rushed.

Harry let out this weird noise kind or like, "whoop" and hugged Draco to his chest. "I am going to have another kid, this is great, kind of, who's going to take care of her during the day while we're working?" He asked letting go of Draco.

"I thought we could hire a nanny…" Draco said, "Oh I may as well just tell you instead of avoiding the subject." He said, "I wanted my mother to do it."

Harry's mouth fell open, "I thought your mom was dead." He said looking at Draco.

Drake just shook his head, "She called me before the war started, she said she was going to fake her own death and go here." He pulled a slip of paper from a book that had an address and phone number on it. "She told me not to call until I knew it was safe, by then I was afraid they had found her."

Harry read over the address, "She hid out in a house on a beach in Jamaica?" He laughed. "Let me guess, 'A Malfoy always has to hide in style.'"

Draco nodded a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah that's about it, do you think we should owl her?"

Harry shrugged, "I would call to make sure she's still there." He suggested, "Then you can ask."

"I'm scared of what I'll find…" Draco admitted. Harry smiled and took his hand.

"I'll call, you go check on Ryuu." Harry said, "This is major long distance…" He laughed.

"shut up and just call!" Draco hissed from the door. He was eager to find out if the only family member that loved him was still alive.

"Ok! OK!" Harry said defensively, "Don't bite my head off." He turned to the phone and began to dial the number. He actually needed to remind himself to breath, he was loved like a son by Cissa as he had took to calling her and he would be affect by yet another death.

The phone began to ring and he clicked the speakerphone button. Someone then picked up, "Hello?"

It was clearly a feminine voice, "Hello I'm calling for Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry darling is that you?" The voice said happily, "It's me doll is all well up there?"

"Yea Cissa it's great we wanted to tell you something." Harry said. Draco ran into the room.

"Momma?" He said tears in his eyes, "Is that really you?" He asked hugging Harry.

Narcissa gasped, "My little Draco." She said softly, "I missed you so. What did you have to tell me?" She asked.

"We're getting married Cissa in October." Harry said, "And we've adopted a little nine year old."

"That's great boys." She said happily, "I want to come down immediately." She added.

Draco sighed, "We were actually hoping you'd stay…" He said quietly holding onto Harry's hand in a death grip.

"Dear Draco what's wrong?" His mother asked, "Are you hurt?" Cissa automatically went into mother mode.

"No mom…" Draco started, "Harry can you tell her?" He asked turning to his fiancé.

Harry nodded, "Draco is pregnant Mrs. Malfoy." He said quickly waiting for an angry response they were after all still young, only nineteen.

Cissa was silent for a moment, "That's great!" She said, "I'll be down tomorrow." She added.

"Thank you mom." Draco said tears leaking from his eyes, "I didn't know how you would take it…" Harry held his love close.

"Mom are you alright?" Ryuu asked rubbing his eyes. Harry looked to the boy, hair all messed up, and the one leg of his PJs had risen up to his knee while the other one was where it should be.

"Is that the little boy you guys adopted?" Cissa asked from the other end of the phone, "He sounds adorable."

Ryuu looked at the phone, "Who's that?" He asked looking at Harry.

"That Ryuu is Grandma Cissa." Harry said, "She be coming down tomorrow." He added.

Ryuu nodded, "Mom's ok then? Just happy because Cissa is coming?" He asked.

Draco nodded, "Alright mom as much as I love using all Hogwarts' long distance I think I'll talk to you when you get here tomorrow." He said.

"Alright Hon I would floo over but there isn't a fireplace here…you don't really need one." Cissa said, "Love you boys."

"Love you Cissa." replied Draco Harry and Ryuu. There was a click on the other end and then they hung up their phone.

"Well Ryuu you want to go for a trip after we eat breakfast?" Harry asked to break the silence of the room.

Ryuu shrugged, "Where are we going?" he asked plopping down on a chair.

"To the town outside of Hogwarts," Draco answered setting a glass of milk in front of him. "You need clothes and toys and candy." He added smiling.

Ryuu smiled, "My old dad didn't let us have candy much. Said it would rot your teeth…" He drank his milk and Draco poured him another glass.

"Here are your pancakes kiddo eat up." Harry said setting some heated up frozen pancakes from the microwave in front of the boy.

Ryuu started to put the pancakes in his mouth and then stopped dropping the fork onto the table, "What is that?" He asked pointing at something in the direction of the kitchen door.

Harry whipped around ready to send off a wandless curse if necessary, "Dobby?" He laughed. He was now willing his heart rate to go down, "You scared us."

The tennis ball size eyes stared back at him with glee, "I heard you were in the castle Harry Potter sir. I wanted to come see for myself that you was sir."

Dobby bowed to Draco who nodded his head in return. "Hello Dobby." Draco said filling Ryuu's glass again.

"Hello Draco sir pleased to meet you again." Dobby said turning to Ryuu, "Hello young sir," Dobby said excitedly, "I is Dobby sir who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ryuu." He said looking curiously at the little creature, "what are you?"

"I is a house elf sir, I is working here for headmistress sir." Dobby said.

"Harry he's cool." Ryuu said looking at the house elf. "Can he stay here?" He asked hopefully.

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged, "If he wants to, we'll have to ask McGonagall." He said.

Ryuu looked hopefully at Dobby, "Do you want to stay here?" He asked.

Dobby started jumping up and down, "Yes sir thank you sir." He said happily before jumping up and latching his arms around Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu laughed and Dobby jumped back onto the floor, "What are we doing today master Ryuu?" He asked.

Ryuu looked at Harry, "We're going shopping, I would say you could come but I don't know how people would react to a house elf wandering around, they think they're meant to stay at home."

"I understand Harry Potter sir, I will stay here and clean the house." Dobby said happily.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly put a hand over it, "If that's what you want Dobby go for it." He said. "We have to go soon Ryuu got get some clothes to put on." Harry said, "Draco you need to call Pansy." He added taking his hand away as Dobby and Ryuu ran out of sight.

"Why did you cover my mouth?" Draco asked somewhat angrily. Harry just sighed putting the dishes in the sink.

"Because you were going to say cleaning the house is my job and it would have made Dobby in a weird mood." Harry said, "Trust me."

Draco rolled his eyes rinsing the milk glass. "Well it is, gives me something to do while everyone is sleeping." He pouted.

Harry kissed him gently on the lips and Draco glared, "Sorry love you look so cute when you pout." He said earning him a weak slap and another kiss.

Ryuu then ran back into the room wearing a black sleeveless shirt and faded jeans.

"I have a feeling Cissa won't approve of his clothes." Harry said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded, "We'll just have to fix that." He said. "Let's go." Draco said walking out the portrait door and running into Pansy.

"Well I take it you're ready to go?" She asked. "Where's the cutie and Harry?"

Harry smirked, "Present." He said, "Now let's go." Ryuu stuck close to Harry's side as they walked through the castle and onto the lawn.

"It's warm," Draco said, "I hate warm." Pansy laughed at her preppy blonde friend.

"It's the beginning of September, school starts soon." She said, "It's going to be warm out."

"I like it." Ryuu spoke shyly, "It's pretty." He blushed as everyone looked at him.

"I agree." Harry said looking at the boy, "but right now I hope you're in the mood for a lot of shopping because with these two we won't be home till late."

The boy sighed, "I never liked shopping much…" He said. Harry laughed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more lad, I couldn't agree more." He laughed.

Draco and Pansy glared causing Harry to shut up instantly. Ryuu held in laughter as Draco pulled Harry close as if to hug him and then slapped his hand like he was scolding a small child.

Harry rubbed his hand and glared at pansy who was laughing, "This is going to be a long day." He said.

Everyone in the carriage laughed.

A/n That was an insanely long chapter about nothing really. Well read and review and get gold stars.

Thanks to all my reviewers and all that have given me baby names.


	12. Chapter 11

A/n When is the actual day that Hogwarts begins school? I couldn't remember for the life of me I thought it was the first…not sure though I'll probably start it the chapter after this one anyway...

Harry and Ryu were totally beat after their shopping day with Draco and Pansy, who still looked like they could shop for a month without stopping.

Harry helped the two girls and Ryuu into the carriage before getting in himself. He sat down and slumped in his seat Ryuu lying on the bench and laying his head on Harry's leg while Harry absentmindedly petted his hair.

"You two are adorable you know that?" Pansy questioned. Draco was just watching his fiancé and smiling.

Harry nodded, "Draco you get creepy when you smile like that." He said, "But I love you anyway."

"Harry I think the poor boy is tired." Draco murmured. "Sing to him." Draco looked at Harry, "Sing the song I sung earlier it seems to help."

"Soon the sun will come again and you will have no fears, a little life so scared so hurt don't worry we'll be here. We'll help you, love you, guide you now until the days are through, be at peace and rest our child knowing we love you." Harry sang softly. "And though the day has faded now and night shall soon be here, sleep and know that you are safe know that we are near. Tomorrow sunshine will come your way and no one will hurt you. I'll keep you safe both night and day and you know Draco will too." He added an extra verse to the song and Draco smiled.

"It sounds better when you sing it, and I like what you added." He said looking down at the now sleeping boy.

"Maybe we should record it so that he can here it while he's sleeping, and we could edit it so he can't hear me breathing." Harry suggested.

Draco laughed, "That would be a great idea!" He said leaning across the gap and kissing Harry. "Are you staying in his room tonight?" He asked. He was hoping for a no.

"No I think I should stay with my wife tonight." Harry said smirking. "After all I missed being cuddled last night." He smiled at his fiancé.

The carriage stopped and Harry let Draco and Pansy out before stepping out himself and carrying Ryuu.

They walked in silence up to Harry and Draco's rooms, and Harry said his goodbyes and went to put Ryuu in bed.

He set the young boy down and covered him with the blanket, he saw Dobby comfortably settled in Ryuu's sock drawer.

Ryuu stirred in the bed and Harry tapped Dobby on his shoulder, His tennis ball sized eyes popped to attention. "Yes Sir Harry Potter sir may I help you?" he asked sleepily.

"I want you to come get Draco or I if Ryuu starts whimpering loudly or screaming." Harry instructed, "You can go back to sleep now, I know you're a light sleeper."

"Yes Sir Harry Potter sir." With that Dobby turned back on his side and fell back asleep.

Harry sighed and walked out into the hall then to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"You know that male pregnancies by powerful wizards only take like four months right?" She said, "It's a really fast process, and with yours and Harry's magic."

"Do you think the baby will be draining?" Draco asked placing a hand on his stomach.

Pansy shrugged, "Might be I don't know Hun I just call them as I go." She said, "I'm going to head off to my nice warm bed, I advise you do the same."

Without waiting for a reply she was gone. 'I hope everything will go well.' She mumbled to herself.

Draco waited till she was out of site before going into the rooms. He stopped in to check on Ryuu who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed, "Poor Kid" he whispered closing the door.

He opened the door to his and Harry's room, "Harry are you awake?" He called quietly.

"Yeah I waited for you." Harry said, "I'm sorry about the past couple days."

"Its fine, Ry needs you more then I do right now. He's going through his own hell."

"Something doesn't add up about his parents, I think they were death eaters that went against the dark lord." Harry said, "McGrath, did you hear of any DEs with that name?" Harry asked tiredly.

Draco thought, "No father didn't tell me anything after he found out we were dating…there was a man with brown hair and brown eyes and a women name Tanya with black hair and blue eyes, that could've been his mom."

"I'm thinking it was. I thought they were Aurors but I think I'll be doing a background check on them tomorrow." Harry said.

Draco cuddled into Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco." Harry whispered petting Draco's hair, "I love you a lot."

Draco nodded and was soon fast asleep their purchased items still shrunk to a small size and put in one bag.

The night so far had passed without Ryuu waking up, the song probably helped to calm his nerves, but Draco was worried.

He awoke and found Harry was lying over the other side of the bed. He threw the covers off and tip toed out of the bed. He silently walked out the door and down the hallway to Ryuu's bedroom.

The boy had thrown all his blankets to the floor and was shivering violently.

"Ryuu what are we going to do with you child?" Draco murmured putting the two blankets on the boy. It was then he noticed that the boy was burning up.

He wrapped him up in a blanket and carried him to the bedroom where Harry was sleeping.

"Harry." Draco yelled, "Harry there's something wrong with Ryuu!" He was screaming now.

Harry was awake after that and he pulled a robe on over his boxers. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know but we got to go!" He exclaimed.

They rushed out of the rooms and through the castle to the hospital wing, "Pompey!" Harry screamed, "We need some help!" He almost ran into the medi-witch.

She looked at the disheveled Harry Potter and then turned to Draco who had dark bags under his eyes and was holding a sheet.

"What is the problem boys?" She asked looking in between the two.

Harry was shaking, "Our adopted son Ryuu is sick he has a fever and wont wake up…" He said.

"I will check him meanwhile you two get some sleep." She said, "You may sleep in here I want to check your health also."

Draco and Harry picked out a bed close to Ryuu's and lay down cuddled close together, "Harry I don't want to lose another thing I love." Draco said.

"Me either Dray me either." Harry whispered into Draco's hair, "I love you babe." He added.

"I love you to." Draco replied. The day had taken its affect on the two boys and soon they were both fast asleep.

The next day Pompey woke them up at eight in the morning to begin their testing.

"Pompey we believe that Draco may be pregnant due to the information from a seer friend of ours." Harry said tiredly, "Will anything affect that?"

Pompey looked surprised, "Well no but we might want to make sure first…" She said skeptically. She didn't quite believe in seers.

"Well I believe this one so you can check if you want I think you'll find it true…"Draco said in the defense of his friend.

Pompey threw her hands up, "Alright Mr. Malfoy no need to get jumpy. We'll check but only to make sure."

She pointed the wand at Draco's stomach. The wand tip glowed pink and then a pale blue.

"We're having a baby." Harry said happily. The wand tip turned a darker colour of blue.

"No." Pompey corrected, "You're going to have two." She said smiling, "And there are going to be some major changes in your body Draco, you may get bigger."

Draco looked shocked. "I am going to get fat!" He exclaimed. "NO, no, no, no, no!"

He looked down at his perfect figure. "I blame you for this Potter." He said scowling holding his stomach.

Harry looked to the bed that Ryuu had been sleeping in that was now vacant. "Where is our boy?" He asked loudly startling both his fiancé and medi-witch.

"He is fine he went to the bathroom just a minute ago you didn't see him?" Pompey said looking towards the closed bathroom door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the door, "Ryuu are you ok?" Harry asked.

The door flew open and Ryuu lunged at Harry giving him a hug, "I am fine." He said happily letting go and running over to hug Draco.

"Guess what Ryuu," Draco said in the Calming child voice, "Mom is having two babies."

Ryuu got a wide grin on his face and his eyes sparkled, "I get to be a brother!"

Harry and Draco nodded and Ryuu ran about yelling 'Yay for babies!'.

Pompey looked at them a weak smile on her face, "You know that we have to talk about your pregnancy Draco, perhaps Harry and Ryuu should go eat?" She said.

Harry glanced at his fiancé who nodded. "Well I'll see you later love." Harry said giving Draco a quick kiss, "You want us to bring anything back?"

Draco thought for a minute, "I really would like strawberry shortcake…" He said shyly.

Harry laughed, "And so begins the pregnancy cravings." He said, "I'll see what I can do."

Draco smiled sweetly as his fiancé and son walked out of the room, 'They are adorable together, too bad their lives sucked before this. I'm sure that women was that boys father, Voldemort killed her and her daughter for trying to run, that brown haired men was killed…in the battle."

Draco gasped and conjured up a quill and paper quickly writing what he just thought of, "Ok what do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"A whole lot Draco." Pompey said leading him to a chair, "this is going to be a long conversation."

A/N I got my internet back dances with glee my dad paid $78.00 for me to get it back for 6 months…I am so happy! You know what would make me happier? Reviews! Thanks for reading so far…


	13. Chapter 12

Harry and Ryuu walked down to the kitchens to get food instead of going back to the rooms.

"I wonder what Pompey has to talk to Draco about." Harry said mostly to himself.

Ryuu looked thoughtfully at Harry as he showed him the secret entrance to the kitchens. He gasped in awe as a bunch of little house elves ran about and about ten of them came to Harry and started asking him what he wanted.

Harry listed off his and Ryuu's favorite breakfast items and asked about strawberry shortcake for Draco.

A couple of the elves returned with a big box that contained a whole strawberry shortcake and then about four of the others returned with two other boxes containing Harry's and Ryuu's food. They began to walk back to the hospital wing Harry carrying the cake and his food and Ryuu carrying his box.

"So are you ready for school?" Harry asked looking over his boxes and at the boy.

Ryuu shrugged, "I just get to watch you and mom teach, nothing spectacular." He said, "I want to learn."

Harry looked at the little boy, "We'll teach you, we have texts from every subject you'll be at the top of your class." He said, "Then you can do anything you set your mind to."

Ryuu smiled and pushed the door open to the hospital wing, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw mom sitting in a chair tears running down his face.

"Draco?" Harry said worriedly almost dropping the boxes he was holding in the rush to see what was wrong.

"They may not make it…" Draco said sadly, "They may die," He looked Harry straight in the eyes and whispered, "I could die."

Harry and Ryuu both dropped their boxes in surprise, "Mama…" Ryuu said.

Draco looked at the poor boy, he was too young to go through more pain and the same with Harry, they had been through so much.

The door to the hospital wing flew open and Cissa herself came walking into the room. "Where is my darling Dragon?" She asked happily.

Her face fell as she saw her son sitting in a chair tears in his eyes with Harry kneeling beside him hands covering his face and a shocked little boy standing about five feet away.

"Oh, my poor darling babies," She said worriedly, she had adopted Harry as her own after Draco and he had started dating, "What is wrong." She rushed over and wrapped her arms around her son and soon to be son.

"Pompey said that the babies could be too draining, that they could kill me and die themselves," Draco sobbed looking at his mother, "I can't die mom I'm too young." He said quietly.

Narcissa looked at the medi-witch standing in the corner, "You will not speak to my son regarding his pregnancy ever," She spat. She then turned kindly to the boys, "Come darlings lets go to your dorm Cissa will make everything all better."

With that she flocked the two boys out of the room. "Draco darling stop sniffling," She said quietly, "That stupid witch doesn't know what she's talking about."

Draco nodded from his place beside Harry. Narcissa smiled, "Now, we're going to call my best friend Margo, she specializes in male pregnancies." She said.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before the four lapsed back into silence.

They entered the rooms and Narcissa showed herself around. After writing a quick owl to Margo she came back into the dinning room where Draco, Harry, and Ryuu were sitting cuddled on the couch.

Cissa sat in a chair facing them, "Margo with be here tomorrow," She said, "she won't let anything happen to you…"

Harry looked down at Draco, he was still shaken from the previous event and you could tell, he was paler then usual and his hair hung limply in his face, "We'll be ok love, we'll all be ok." He said quietly.

"I sure hope so Harry." Draco said sadly, "I really hope so." He tried to smile at Ryuu but everyone could see it was empty and didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ryuu looked close to tears, "I'm going to go to my room…" He said slipping quickly out of the living room and into his room before anyone could protest.

Harry's face was a mask of sadness and total pain. 'God please let us be ok.' He prayed, 'I know we can make it just help us to be ok.'

Life is crashing all around us

The world's in so much pain

All the misfortune that surrounds us

Keeps us from what we should gain

That hurt and pain

The life and death

Our hopes are slain

As we take our last breath

The gods above

Will help us through

Because I know

We can make it through

Baby me and you

Harry sat in his and Draco's room while Draco was talking to his mom. Harry was so afraid and he really didn't care that it showed plain as day on his face.

He was also scared about Ryuu's emotional health dealing with the whole thing.

He sighed and laid his head on the pillow, school started soon he needed to get started on his sleep. He stared silently at the ceiling, about an hour ago he put up the charm that shows you the outside, just like in the great hall.

He then turned on his side and fell asleep.

Narcissa looked at her only son. She just couldn't believe what was happening to these three boys all too young to go through so much pain and suffering. "Draco darling, you shouldn't upset yourself so much, it's not good for the babies." She said quietly. "Don't worry Margo will help you get through this." She added.

Draco just nodded his head and then looked up at his mom. "I cant do this to him mom," He whispered, "I don't want to break his heart." He had one tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know darling," his mother said sadly, "but he loves you, he wants to help you through it all."

Draco nodded, "I'm going to bed." He said quietly, "I'll talk to you in the morning."

With that he walked out of the living room pausing only to look into Ryu's room and see if he was asleep.

'Poor kid shouldn't have to put up with this shit,' he thought angrily walking towards his room, 'his parents were DEs for gods sake.'

He pushed open the door quietly and slipped into the bedroom Harry already fast asleep.

"My poor Harry, nothing that should make you happy ever stays the way it's supposed to huh?" Draco said to himself, "I'm sorry."

With that he snuggled in beside Harry and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

A/n what does everyone think of the name Glenda? It is a name that was given to me by a reader and I thought it was cute, I also like the name Rayne, but I don't want to use one of my nicknames in the story. I also thought the name Loki would be kind of cute, but so far for a boys name I am going for Azrael.

So My Dear Readers we're going to have a vote out of four names,

Glenda

Rayne

Loki

Azrael

Send me a review or email about which name you think is cuter.

The next day Harry was awoken to the sound of Draco yelling from the doorway for him to come meet Margo.

"Whazgoinon?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Whoizit?" He sat up and looked towards Draco who was smirking.

"Margo is here come meet her." He said, "Put some clothes on too, there's no need to meet company in your boxers…" with that Draco closed the door

leaving Harry to sit there stupidly.

"Stupid people coming at…" he paused and glance at the clock, "Five thirty! Are they nuts? We were just up for a long time last night." He mumbled getting out of the warmth of the bed. He pulled on a pair of black pants and a hoody that read 'if you don't like my attitude don't talk to me.' He brushed his teeth and exited the room.

He was met by a witch with flaming red hair that rivaled Ron's, "Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you my name is Margo Rae." The healer friend of Cissa's said shaking Harry's hand before sitting back down.

"Now I have researched Draco's problem…it is unusual for males to have twins. It is greatly unusual to have male and female. Most male pregnancies result in only male children." She paused making sure that Harry was following before rushing back into her explanation, "It will be quite draining on Draco because there are two of them, and the parents are two extremely powerful wizards."

Harry nodded from where he stood by the chair Draco was sitting in. "So how can we fix it?" He asked.

Draco gripped his hand, "There is a potion," Margo said, "that will increase Draco's energy, by giving him some of yours."

Harry looked confused, "How does that work?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Margo looked as if she was talking to a five year old deaf child, she sighed, "Every time Draco feels weak all he would have to do is option A, Find you, or option B, Find an article of clothing of yours that you've worn."

Harry nodded again, "Are there side effects to Drake or the baby?" He asked the redhead.

Margo looked to be deep in thought, "There shouldn't be any side effects, but there may be times when he has rougher morning sickness though."

Draco looked at Harry, "Do you think it's a bad idea?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know Drake, I couldn't tell you shit about medicine." Harry said truthfully, "I think it might be good just incase you feel like you're losing energy and I can give it to you."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, "I guess I'll do it." He said, "As long as it will help."

Margo nodded, "It will take a week to make the potion, with the right ingredients." She said, "I am sure most of them will be in the potions lab though."

Narcissa looked at Margo, "I am sure Draco's godfather Sev will allow you the use of his lab," She said, "You and I can go see him later." She then turned to Harry and Draco, "You two look like you could use some more sleep." She said.

Harry looked at her gratefully, "I think that's where I am heading," He looked to his fiancé, "How about you Draco?" He asked.

Draco nodded extending his hand for Harry to help him up. "I could deal with that." He said smiling.

They walked back to their bedroom hand in hand quite sure that everything was going to be alright.

Ryuu was sitting in his bedroom reading a book on transfiguration, school had started just a week ago and he was keeping up with the older kids even though he was only nine. It would be his birthday before he knew it, in December the same day as Christmas.

He was reading about how to make a needle turn into a piece of string, he knew if he had a wand that he could do it.

He closed the book and walked out into the living room, dad was in the study and mom was grading papers in the kitchen.

He decided to go to mom first, who had been feeling absolutely great after the potion was made and taken about three weeks ago.

"Mom," He said quietly, "I want my wand." He was prepared for a stiff 'No' because he wasn't eleven yet.

Draco looked up from the table at the request from the young boy, "Sure, go ask dad and see if we can take off the weekend and go to Diagon Alley and get some stuff."

Draco watched as Ryuu's face lit up and he ran to go get Harry. He remembered when his mother told him that he could have something even after his father had said no.

Harry of course caved to the charms of the cute little nine year olds begging and they were leaving early Saturday morning to go get stuff as Draco put it.

Unfortunately for the excited little boy today was only Thursday so he had two more days to wait. He walked happily back to his room and continued to study his books.

The past three weeks pasted quickly. Draco was due in January, Cissy as Ryuu called her stopped by every now and then as did Margo, and Harry was working his butt off.

Ryu was exceeding in his studies, and he was almost as good as everyone else that was older then him and in their first years.

Things were really going great. Ryuu sighed and turned the tv in his room on, it was going to be a long two days.

A/n yay two chapters posted, I'm proud of myself. Read and review, remember the less reviews I get, the longer it will take to bring the babies into the picture.

I


	15. Chapter 14

"It's Saturday!" Ryuu said excitedly from the hallway in front of Harry and Draco's door. "You said we could go."

Harry chuckled at the very annoyed Draco's expression at having been woken up on his sleep-in day.

"We're coming Ryuu just give us a few minutes." Harry called pushing Draco of the bed and having him land with a huge thump on the floor.

"Hey! Be careful of the pregnant man!" He yelled sourly. Harry smile shyly and helped him of the floor, "Are you trying to kill me?" Draco asked.

Harry looked to be deep in thought, "Well…" he started. This comment earned a sharp slap on the chest from Draco who stalked to the bathroom conjoined to their room.

Harry laughed and walked to their closet to pick out some clothes. Settling with a tight black pair of jeans and a red shirt that said, 'I shall steal your soul and sell it on eBay'. He then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Do you not knock anymore Mr. Potter?" Draco asked smirking as he stepped out of the shower.

Harry shook his head, "Nope." He said spraying Draco in minty foam.

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist. "We'll you should, nice pants by the way did you have to paint them on?" Draco said with an innocent smile on his face.

Harry smiled wickedly at him, "Well let me tell you they're a lot easier to get off." He said, "Kind of like this towel." With that he grabbed Draco's towel with his seeker speed (Doesn't that kind of sound like a superhero ability?) and dashed out of the room.

"Harry James Potter!" Draco cried after him, "I want my towel!" He stalked out of the bathroom and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I want you to put clothes on so we can go." Harry said keeping his eyes on Draco's face. He threw back the towel, "Exit stage right!" He said gleefully and fled from the room.

"That's left you dolt!" Draco screamed after him. 'Stupid brat how did he manage to get a professors position when he can't tell his rights and lefts?' Draco thought pulling on a lose pair of blue jeans and his 'I'm marrying Dumbledore's golden boy' shirt. He tossed the wet towel on the floor and left the room.

Ryuu and Harry were running around the living room playing tag again and Draco snapped a quick picture. "Well are we going or not?" Draco said impatiently.

Ryuu smiled gleefully and nodded his head, "Let's go let's go!" He said excitedly.

Draco and Harry smiled and led him towards the fireplace, "Ever traveled by flew before Ryuu?" Harry asked grabbing a handful of powder.

Ryuu nodded, "Speak the name clearly and keep your elbows tucked in." He said smiling grabbing a handful for himself.

Draco nodded, "Good job!" He said, "Off we go." With that he grabbed a handful of powder threw it into the fire and stepped in pronouncing Diagon Alley very clearly.

Harry and Ryuu followed quickly behind. "Firstly we shall get your wand." Draco said grabbing Ryuu's hand in his own, "Perhaps an owl?"

Ryuu thought for a moment, "I kind of want a snake…" He said, "I've always liked them."

Harry nodded, "I guess we can get you both." He said smiling, "I like snakes too."

"You're a parselmouth right?" Ryuu asked, "That must be cool." He looked to be deep in thought.

Draco looked at him curiously, "Ryuu what did your parents look like?" Draco asked suddenly remembering the bits of information that he wrote down a few weeks ago.

"My mom had hair like I did, Black Hair, Blue eyes just like mine dad didn't look like me he looked like my sister brown hair brown eyes." Ryuu stated, "Why?"

Draco and Harry just nodded, "Your parents were death eaters Ryuu." Draco explained calmly.

Ryuu fell silent, "That explains the nightmares…" he said quietly, "They were trying to tell me that they didn't die in a plane crash." He looked at Harry.

Draco sighed, "They can finally rest now. They loved you and your sister Ry."

Ryuu nodded, "I know that they did." He said quietly, "I just don't want to remember them anymore."

They walked into the wand shop to find out which wand would fit Ryuu. He practically demolished half the shop before they found that no wand in the shop would work for him.

"I really don't know what is happening here Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." The shop owner explained, "None of these are good enough."

"We could try mixing the core of your two wands together." He suggested, "Seeing as you are both powerful wizards, but you will have to find who is in control of Fawkes now that Dumbledore is dead." He said.

"McGonagall of course," Harry said, "contact her see if Fawkes is willing to give us a feather."

The store owner nodded and ran to the back room, returning about five minutes later with the phoenix feather. "The wand will be done shortly." He said quickly, "maybe an hour, come back then." He shooed them out the door.

Harry shrugged, "We might as well get your snake and owl." He said setting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

Ryuu nodded happily and walked beside Harry and Draco as the made their way through the crowded streets.

At the pet shop Ryuu quickly picked out a raven black owl which was named appropriately 'Raven' on the spot. The snake was a different thing, there were a bunch of different types and sizes.

Ryuu chose, or rather it chose him, a shimmering black/ midnight blue snake with spines that came out of its back when in danger but otherwise quiet and gentle looking. It had crawled up his leg and curled around his waist in a friendly gesture.

Harry smiled, "I think he likes you." he said gently looking the snake in the eyes.

It is Mr. Harry Potter. The snake hissed, It is a great pleasure to meet you.

Harry bowed to the snake before looking to his son. "Is this the one you would like to take home?" he asked before glancing around. "Maybe we should get it a friend?"

He looked at the snake who was gazing at neon green/neon yellow snake about the same breed just different colors, Is that a member of your family or a lover or just a friend?He hissed quickly to the snake.

The snake looked startled at Harry for being addressed, My brother, he is a great protector, as am I he will be good for your arriving children.

Harry looked to Draco who nodded. Harry smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the front, "We would like that midnight blue and black snake," Harry said, "and also the neon green and yellow one."

"Those are very protective snakes Mr. Potter," The store owner cautioned, "You must let them know who your friends are."

Harry nodded briskly before handing the man the proper amount and walking back into the snake room.

He kneeled directly in front of the neon snake's cage. Sensing danger the snake's spines came out of his back and he hissed violently.

I would like you to come home with my son, husband, and I Harry hissed in a quiet but determined voice. We will also be taking you brother, he has said you would be a great protector to my children.

The snake seemed to be deep in thought, I except your invitation Mr. Potter my name is Valerius, my brother's name is Dywn. I would be happy to assist you in the protection of your children.

Harry smiled as the spines went down. He unlatched the cage and Valerius slithered up his arm and settled around his neck.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they exited with three new additions to the family.

The headed quickly back to the wand shop as it was getting late. They were in the pet shop longer then expected.

The bell rang as they walked in through the door and the owner ran out to meet them.

"This wand is special no other one like it in the whole world." He said handing to Ryuu, "Try it out." He ducked behind the counter and Harry and Draco followed suit.

A light spark filled the room as the wand registered Ryuu as his new owner.

Harry and Draco beamed happily, "Good for you boy!" Harry said happily.

Ryuu yawned through his smile, "Can we go home?" He asked tiredly.

Draco and Harry knew that it had been a long day, they were both tired too. The nodded in agreement thanked the owner and flooed home.

Ryuu barely made it out of the fireplace when they got home and Harry carried him to his room lying him down with his wand beside him on the bedside table.

"Night kiddo, sweet dreams." Harry said quietly kissing Ryuu on the head. A content smile crossed Ryuu's lips and he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

It was late and Harry just wanted to crawl into be with his husband. Draco laughed sleepily as he stumbled into the room and kicked off his shoes. "My gods love you looked drunk." He said tiredly from where he was lying on the bed, "Come to sleep, mother wants to talk about wedding plans tomorrow." He said.

Harry groaned, "Are we going to get to plan our own wedding?" He asked an irritated tone to his voice

Draco shrugged and patted the bed. He smiled as Harry got in and snuggled beside him. "Good night Love." He said peacefully.

"Good night, my precious Dragon." Harry replied. And with that the two boys were asleep and in dream land in the blink of an eye. Ryuu's snake Dwyn surled happily around his bedpost and Valerius curled directly above Harry's pillow on the headboard.

A/n what do you think, kind of sloppy? I've decided with Rayne and Azrael as my two names because of some help from people. Read and review please.

Cookies and gold stars to all my reviewers!

ShellyD1982

otaku3kagome

James's Fire

Sarahamanda

AngelikRebel

Sweetteetwo

emeraud.silver

Junjun249

Seamus' Girl

Nikki iscooll

Emmie

Sheree

Tashayar-chan

Darkshadowarchfiend

HailMurdoc

Nocturnal007

cherryd22

fifespice

SaturnMax

And silver stars to the people who are going to review. Once you review you get updated to gold stars! So read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/n Thanks to my reviewers I love you guys! Hands out cookies and gold stars I'm going to plan a wedding to remember in these next few chapters! Two to be exact I guess. Well here we go! Dramatic music plays

The next morning Harry and Draco woke to the sickeningly sweet sound of Narcissa Malfoy. "Come on boys it's time to plan the biggest day of your life!" She said in a singsong voice.

Harry grumbled inaudibly before turning to his fiancé, "We're not getting married." He said grouchily.

Draco looked surprises, "Why not? We can tell her to leave love if you'd like."

Ryuu appeared at the doorway with Dywn, "Dywn doesn't like Cissy." He said sleepily.

Harry smacked himself in the forehead, "I forgot." He mumbled standing from the bed and rushing around the room collecting pictures of all their friends.

"These are people are people that neither of you can touch." Harry hissed to the snakes pulling out pictures of Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Cissy, and Sirius. "I don't want you to touch anyone unless I say so." He hissed again.

"BOYS!" Cissy yelled from the living room, "Come here now!"

The three boys glanced quickly at each other before running out of the room Valerius and Dywn wrapped around the necks of their owners.

Narcissa was sitting quietly sitting in the black leather armchair that Harry had claimed as his after they bought it. She was looking through a monstrously large catalog on wedding decorations and outfits.

"Mother," Draco said, "Harry and I had our wedding planned already." He felt Harry grasp his hand.

His mother looked up from the book, "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" She said happily.

Draco and Harry shrugged making Cissy laugh at their embarrassment, "its fine you guys I really don't mind." She laughed, "So what do you have planned?"

"We were planning a masquerade/costume party, and then melt it into the wedding on the night of Halloween." Harry began, "I will be going as a video game character." He paused and looked at Draco, "I don't know what Drake is going to be."

Draco pondered for a moment before a mysterious glint shown across his delicate features, "I seem to recall something about a rather stunning blonde elf from a muggle movie." He said smiling.

Harry grinned, "Lord of the Rings," he laughed, "So we have that much settled."

Narcissa smiled at the two boys and the slightly growing bump on her son's stomach. She was worried about the upcoming December and the due date of the babies. She snapped out of her stupor, "How about the invitations?" She asked.

Harry grinned and pulled a box out from under the coffee table. "These are the invites." He pulled out a few scrolls and unrolled them.

A screaming noise filled the air startling Draco, Ryuu, Narcissa, and the two guardian snakes. "You are invited to a ball, if you dare to show. But nothing is what is seems there is more then what you know. So dress up in a costume, change your present state. You know where to find us RSVP if it's a date," Sang a ghostly voice. After the song was finished words appeared on the parchment.

Halloween Ball

Hosted by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

On Halloween, of course.

Show up on the 3rd floor at

About 8 o clock we will find you there.

Draco's hand was still clutching his chest from the screaming that had erupted through the castle.

Narcissa clapped, "That was marvelous dear!" She exclaimed, "Nothing like a good fright before Halloween."

Ryuu's eyes couldn't possibly be any further out of his head as he clutched onto a pillow.

Harry's eyes lost the twinkle at the look of horror on his son's face. "Ryuu? Are you ok?" He walked over to Ryuu and set a hand on his shoulder.

Ryuu seemed to snap out of a trance and he smiled weakly, "Yea dad I'm fine." He said.

Harry nodded still uncertain about what was plaguing the poor boys mind. "Well what else do we have to do?" He asked looking to his fiancé and soon to be mother in law.

Something in Draco's brain clicked, "Ask the headmistress to change the date of the students Halloween dance…" He said slowly as if the thought hadn't fully processed in his mind.

Harry slapped his forehead, "I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said throwing on a sweatshirt and walking out the door.

Draco smirked, "How long do you think he'll be until he realizes he's only in boxers?" He asked his mother and son.

Just then the portrait slammed open and a very bright red Harry came striding into the room, "Shut up," He said blushing, "I'm trying to salvage any dignity that I have left."

With that he walked into Draco's and his room as the rest of the dorms inhabitants laughed gleefully.

I am soooo sorry that is took forever and a day to post a new chapter, I hope you didn't forget about me….


	17. Chapter 17

Blah I just haven't had any inspiration for this at all, I guess I just need some feedback on what I have done so far. So how about it? I'm so so so sorry that it is such a short chapter. Love ya'll.

Disclaimer in chapter one if you have a problem with it.

Harry pawed through his drawer grabbing a faded pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. He mumbled angrily as he jumped on one foot to get his jeans on and then pulled the shirt over his head.

"Ok," he said walking into the living room to face his fiancé, son, and mother in law. "Now that we have that humiliation over with I'm going to talk to the headmistress." He shot a glare at Draco and Cissa before turning to Ryuu, "would you like to come with me?"

Ryuu nodded rushing to his room to get dressed. Draco stood and approached his fiancé.

"Sorry darling." He said grinning madly, "I mean it was innocent fun no one saw you did they?"

Harry shook his head, "No only Filtch, a few first year girls, Hermione's new teacher friend, and I think that's all…" He said ticking them off on his fingers, "Only five people."

Draco's face clouded up with anger, "I have to go erase some memories…" He grumbled.

Harry laughed at the blonde and kissed his nose. "You're the most adorable thing." He said in a silkily sweet voice.

"What about me?" Ryuu asked a fake pout upon his face. Harry smiled broadly and pulled him into a hug.

"You're even more adorable," he whispered, "Just don't tell your mother." He winked and straightened up, "Well Draco darling we're off." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Ryuu and he fled the room.

"What was that about?" Cissy asked peering in the room, "They ran like their pants were on fire." She moved to stand by her son.

Draco shrugged and they hurried to prepare for the ball and their wedding.

Harry and Ryuu began the walk to the headmistress's office in an awkward silence. Harry then stopped and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ryuu, about your parents, do you know what happened to them?" He asked in a soft tone.

Ryuu looked down to the floor his blue eyes spilling tears to the old tiles. "I keep having this dream where I can hear them screaming and my little sister calling for my help." He angrily wiped his eyes on his sleeves, "I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

Harry pulled Ryuu into a tight hug, "Just remember that we will never let anything happen to you ever." He picked the lithe boy up and carried him patting his back comfortingly all the way to the office.

A/n I am really sorry bout the sucky chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n Ok so Harry and Draco have really good parenting skills for be like 21 who cares lol. On with the story...

Saying the password to the gargoyles he climbed the stairs and rapped on the headmistress' door.

"Come in Mr. Potter." The headmistress called. Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically but shrugged it off.

"You're getting to be as creepy as Dumbledore; Minerva…" Harry said and a smile pulled on the older lady's lips.

"I'm afraid it's this office making everyone go senile." She said in a joking manor.

Harry shook his head setting Ryuu on the big blue armchair in the office. "I've been in here plenty of times and I turned out ok didn't I?"

McGonagall stifled a laugh, "Mr. Potter you are far from sane my dear, I mean adopting a nine year old who is going to need a lot of your time when you have two little babies due in two months?"

"Speaking of which I did actually walk down here to talk to you about some…" Harry was cut off by a knock at the door.

McGonagall was surprised, "Come in!" Narcissa came bursting into the room.

"Harry Darling Draco needs you the babies just sapped a lot of his energy."

Harry looked shocked; this couldn't be happening, not just a few weeks before they were going to get married. He made a dash for the door when he was stopped.

"Are you daft boy? Use the fire." Minerva yelled, "Why you didn't do that before is beyond me."

Harry smacked his forehead and grabbed a handful of powder, "Cissy will you talk to the headmistress for me?" Narcissa nodded as he grabbed Ryuu and flooed to their room.

Harry almost dropped Ryuu as he stumbled out of the fire place. He quickly set Ryuu down and ran to his and Draco's room.

"Harry…"Draco whispered, "I'm so tired." He snuggled into the armchair by the bed.

Harry grabbed his hand and Draco instantly regained what little colour he had.

Draco smiled happily, "Man that sucked…" He cuddled in closer to Harry. "What are you…?" Harry picked him up and set him on the bed throwing the covers over him.

"More comfortable for you…" Harry said crawling in after him. Laying down he kissed Draco softly on the lips. "Love you."

"Shh! Do you hear something?" Draco asked pressing a finger to Harry's lips.

Draco and Harry looked at each other before they both sprung up, "Ryuu!!"

They both ran to the living room where Harry had dropped him off.

"Mom! Dad! Sarah! Please don't hurt them!" He was thrashing about and his foot connected with the solid oak coffee table… hard.

Ryuu's eyes popped open and tears startle to flow freely from the sapphire orbs.

Harry Picked Ryuu up and set him on the couch pulling up his pant leg to reveal a rapidly swelling ankle.

Ryuu hissed as Harry pushed down lightly and Dywn came to the rescue not liking to here his master in pain. Valerius followed shortly alerted by the sudden commotion.

"Ouch, let's run up and see our favorite nurse shall we?" Harry said picking up Ryuu with Draco following quickly behind. The nurse at the infirmary was as always disappointed to see Harry enter the room, but she wiped the disappointed look off her face at the fact he was carrying Ryuu.

"What happened?" Poppy asked worriedly as Harry set him on a bed.

"Um, we were horsing around and he hit his ankle against the coffee table." Draco explained rubbing his growing tummy.

Poppy just nodded and pointed her wand at Ryuu's ankle. When they looked again they realized nothing had happened.

Poppy shock her head, "Has the boy been through any recent stress Mr. Potter?" Harry and Draco nodded at the same time earning a smile from the nurse. "May I ask why?" She pressed.

"I've been having nightmares Ms." Ryuu spoke from his spot sitting on the bed, "That's been kind of stressful."

Poppy nodded, "I'll give you a few of these," She began to bustle about in the storage closet, "New form of dreamless sleep potion," She saw Harry open his mouth to speak and flicked her wand putting a silencing charm on him. "You'll only need a couple drops and it's non addictive." She removed the charm and Harry glared at her.

"Well we better go and see if Cissa talked to Minerva." Draco said looking at the watch Harry had bought him in Diagon alley.

Harry nodded and poppy conjured a pair of crutches for Ryuu's bruised leg telling the boy not to put any weight on it.

The family then headed back to their rooms to hear what was happening about the wedding.

A/N well that's all for now folks it's a bit chilly in the house and I'm going to lounge in front of the fireplace with a book. Adios! Gold stars and cookies for those who review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n Hey-lo! Ya'll miss me yet? Yeah sorry about being terrible and not posting and updating lately, schools a pain. Well here we go! Oh by the way I decided instead of Rayne I was going to name the girl baby Gemma.

_Poppy nodded, "I'll give you a few of these," She began to bustle about in the storage closet, "New form of dreamless sleep potion," She saw Harry open his mouth to speak and flicked her wand putting a silencing charm on him. "You'll only need a couple drops and it's non addictive." She removed the charm and Harry glared at her._

"_Well we better go and see if Cissa talked to Minerva." Draco said looking at the watch Harry had bought him in Diagon alley._

_Harry nodded and poppy conjured a pair of crutches for Ryuu's bruised leg telling the boy not to put any weight on it._

_The family then headed back to their rooms to hear what was happening about the wedding_.

Chapter 19

When they made it back to the room Ryuu was exhausted from insisting to walk all the way back on his crutches.

The portrait swung open revealing Cissa and Margo sitting on the couch that Ryuu had presently fell of.

Cissa jumped up picking Ryuu up gently and inspecting him all over, "What happened to the poor boy? Why is he on crutches couldn't the crazy nurse fix him?" She asked Harry who was helping settle Draco into a chair.

Draco shook his head, "He is too stressed mother, the magic wouldn't work." He said tiredly.

Margo inspected the boy's ankle, "It's just a simple sprain Cissa it will be just fine."

Suddenly a brown barn owl swooped into the window and dropped a big manila envelope into Harry's lap.

"What are those?" Draco asked, "Something good I hope." He leaned toward Harry as he opened the mail.

Harry smiled, "Ry's last set of adoption papers, all we have left is to produce the name of his choice, and a signature from Minerva stating that we are allowed to have the boy at the school, and who's last name he's taking. "

Ryuu smiled sleepily, "Can I go to bed yet?" He asked from Cissa's lap.

Harry nodded going over to pick him up. "Of course you can bud."

Draco struggled from his chair, "We'll even read you a bed time story tonight."

"With the voices?" Ryuu asked hopefully. Harry and Draco both smiled.

"With the voices," Draco said wobbling over to his lover and soon to be son.

They asked the ladies to give them a moment and they went to put the boy to bed.

Pushing open the door they found Dobby pacing all over the room with Val and Dwyn settled on Ryuu's bed.

"Dobby went to play with the young master, and everyone was gone. Dobby was worried; I think the Hissys were too." He scrambled pointing to the guardians.

Harry looked over to the two, "Sorry you guys." He whispered, "Ryuu is fine, we promised him a story."

Dobby curled into his drawer and laid his head down on a pile of socks. Val and Dwyn moved of the bed so Harry could set the boy down.

They launched into the story.

"Zlartinpole was a dragon who lived in the forest near the land of Slodinbob." Harry started in a deep narrative voice.

"Everyone in Slodinbob was afraid of Zlartinpole. They were afraid of his big green scales, of his long spiky tail, and they were especially afraid of the fire he breathed out of his two round nostrils.

The fire came out in three colors -- RED, PURPLE, and BLUE --

...and it was very hot!

Now in reality, Zlartinpole only breathed fire when he got scared or sneezed, but everyone thought he did it to try and burn Slodinbob to a crisp.

As a matter of fact, everyone was so scared of Zlartinpole that one evening, a group of townspeople got together and went to see the King and Queen of Slodinbob. They wanted to demand that something be done to rid the land of the dreaded dragon.

King Mercer was a kind man, and he and his wife, Queen Melinda agreed to meet with them.

The leader of the group, a young man named Harold, spoke first. "Great King Mercer, we are afraid for our lives! That horrible dragon lurks near our homes, and threatens to burn them all down!" Priscilla, the pleasant woman who ran the food market, spoke next. "Everything we have worked our whole lives for could be destroyed in an instant if that horrible dragon continues to live here!" she said worriedly.

Everyone in the group shouted in agreement. "Yes!" they all shouted at once. "We must rid Slodinbob of the dragon!"

King Mercer spoke slowly in his deep, rumbling voice. "I understand that you are all afraid of the dragon. Queen Melinda and I shall discuss what should be done. We will invite you all back to a meeting once we make our decision."

Queen Melinda dressed in her glistening jewels and elegant robes nodded in agreement with her husband. "We will not keep you waiting for long, because we too are worried about what damage this horrible dragon might cause." The townspeople seemed satisfied, and went on their way.

Once they left the castle, Queen Melinda turned to King Mercer and asked, "Have you seen Princess Marigold this afternoon? I have not seen her since lunchtime, and I am beginning to get rather worried." "No," said the king, "and I am very worried about her as well." Princess Marigold was the only child of King Mercer and Queen Melinda. They loved her dearly, but also worried about her constantly because she was always running off and getting lost in the forest.

This time, young Marigold was romping through the forest near Slodinbob. She ran and leapt. She frolicked and pranced, her long, amber hair swaying with every move. Princess Marigold was having so much fun she did not realize how late it was.

"Oh dear," she said to herself, "I must get back to the castle. Mother and Father must be getting very worried about me." She looked around and realized it was too dark to find her way back. Frightened, Princess Marigold put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Pardon me" someone with a very gruff voice asked. "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

Princess Marigold looked up to find herself staring face to face with Zlartinpole the dragon, who had bent his long neck down to face her.

When Marigold realized she was looking at a dragon, she jumped and let out a loud scream! Turning to quickly run away, the Princess Marigold accidentally tripped and fell backwards, landing right smack in the fold of Zlartinpole's right wing, which gently scooped her up as she fell, and carefully settling her on top of his back.

"I hope my scales are not too rough for you," Zlartinpole the Dragon apologized. "But it is much too late for you to be out all alone. Strangers could be about, you know. I'll see you home safely. No one will trouble a Princess under the care of a dragon."

Princess Marigold was still a bit afraid of this fire-breathing dragon whom everyone said was going to be a big problem for the land of Slodinbob.

"Are you the dragon that is going to burn everyone's homes down?" she asked in a very frightened little voice.

"Goodness gracious me!" exclaimed a startled Zlartinpole, "What a thought!" "Absolutely not," he replied firmly. "I would never try to hurt anyone or anything."

"Then why is everyone so afraid of you?" Princess Marigold inquired curiously.

"They just don't know me very well, and one should never try to judge a book by its cover. Now then, no more questions -- we'd best get you home." With that, Zlartinpole flew into the air with Princess Marigold's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Wheee!", Princess Marigold squealed with delight. "This is so much fun!"

Shortly afterwards, Zlartinpole and Princess Marigold landed in front of the great castle. When the two knights guarding the castle gate saw the dragon, they quickly drew their swords. Princess Marigold was afraid that the men would try and hurt Zlartinpole. Instead, the knights dropped their weapons, and ran inside.

"I wish everyone wouldn't be so afraid of you," Princess Marigold began. "I'm going to go to my parents and tell them what a wonderful, kind dragon you are."

Zlartinpole wiped away the big sad tear drop that fell onto his protruding nose. "Thank you so much", he said sincerely. "I hope that when the King and Queen find out I helped you, that they will tell the people of Slodinbob that there is no reason to be afraid of me."

Princess Marigold waved good-bye as Zlartinpole flapped his gigantic wings and flew back to his home in the forest. As soon as he was out of sight, Princess Marigold ran to find her parents in the castle.

When she found them, they were sitting on their golden thrones looking very angry. "Young lady," her father started, his voice bellowing with anger, "just what did you think you were doing, accepting a ride from a dangerous dragon?" "He's not dangerous. He helped me, because I was lost, and... "The princess began.

"That's enough Marigold!" Queen Melinda interrupted in a stern voice. "These courageous knights told us that the dragon was about to attack the castle! They told us that the dragon was holding you captive and they had to hurry before it did something terrible to you! They said they had to hurry to alert the other knights because they had no chance of fighting such a large and violent beast on their own!"

Princess Marigold looked very shocked. "But he wasn't holding me captive", she tried to explain. "I didn't know where I was and he..."

"Silence!" her father yelled loudly, interrupting her. "You will no longer go wandering about wherever and whenever you please. Go to your room immediately."

At that very moment one of the royal knights ran into the room. "Your Majesties," he said as he bowed to both the King and Queen, "the beast is gone. But we will find where he is hiding. Once we do, Slodinbob will no longer be terrorized."

"Go to the forest at once!" King Mercer commanded in a louder voice than usual. "Comb through every tree, every hill, and every valley. Find the dragon, and bring back the beast's head!"

Princess Marigold was on her way to her room when she heard her father's command. "I must go to the forest and warn Zlartinpole, before Father's knights find him," she said to herself. She quietly sneaked out of a secret exit behind the stairway that led upstairs to her room. She ran as fast as she could, past the town hall, past the marketplace, past the schoolhouse. When trees and green surrounded Princess Marigold, she knew she had found the forest. But where was Zlartinpole?

She looked up at the tops of the tall trees, but saw nothing but leaves. Was he behind a large rock? Perhaps he was at the bank of the stream, having a sip of water.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar and the air was filled with smoke. Turning around, she saw Zlartinpole, looking very embarrassed, as came out from behind a berry bush.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Princess Marigold," he said. "But I smelled some beautiful flowers, and I'm afraid they made me sneeze."

Princess Marigold wrapped her arms as far around Zlartinpole as they would stretch. "I am so glad to see you," she said. "But I came here to warn you -- my father's knights are after you, and they want to bring back your head. My parents just wouldn't listen to me! I tried to explain . . ." Her voice became a trail of sobs.

Zlartinpole put one wing around Princess Marigold, and drew her close to his side. "It's not your fault," he said as he tried to comfort her.

Just then one of the king's men appeared out of the darkness, holding a bright torch. "Princess Marigold! Princess Marigold!" he yelled in his loudest voice. "Get away from that monstrous beast!"

"He's not... he's not... "The princess sobbed, before Zlartinpole gently pushed her away.

"Run home quickly Princess Marigold! It is not safe for you here," he said. Princess Marigold stole a quick, sad glance back at him, and then began running just as fast as she could back home to the castle.

King Mercer's knights slowly approached, one by one, until twenty of them surrounded Zlartinpole with their swords drawn. "You will not get away this time!" one of them growled.

"Don't try to escape!" bellowed another.

"You will no longer terrorize the land of Slodinbob!" yelled a third.

Zlartinpole saw what a difficult situation he was in, and began to get very scared. He got so scared, in fact, that all of a sudden from out of his nostrils came a loud:

"BOOM!"

And a cloud of smoke rose from where his flames hit the ground.

The knights first scattered, and then they all charged towards poor Zlartinpole!

"CRACKLE! HISS!" went the flames as they hit the shield of one of the knights, promptly melting it into a silvery puddle.

The guards kept charging, and Zlartinpole kept breathing fire, trying his very best not to hurt anybody. This went on for quite some time, until all of a sudden; interrupting this ruckus came a loud shout of

"HALT!"

The guards instantly recognized this voice, and stopped in their tracks. There stood King Mercer, with Queen Melinda and Princess Marigold by his side. "I am so glad my prize horses got us here in time," King Mercer said, pointing towards the three golden steeds. "My darling Princess Marigold just told her mother and me exactly what happened to her today, how this dragon named Zlaten, ummm . . . Zlarted, ummm . . ."

"Zlartinpole," Princess Marigold whispered in her father's ear.

"How this dragon named Zlartinpole," the King continued, "rescued her from being lost in the woods. It was our terrible, terrible mistake to believe that this creature intends to harm Slodinbob. Men, please put your weapons away and return to the castle." The guards, as always, did exactly as the King commanded.

"As for you, Zlartinpole," began Queen Melinda, "we owe you our deepest apologies. We should have listened to Princess Marigold when she tried to explain earlier, and we should never have assumed you were so dangerous just because you are a dragon."

Zlartinpole's big green eyes filled with tears of gratitude, and the Princess Marigold gave her friend the dragon a big hug.

"Come back to the castle with us, Zlartinpole," King Mercer offered. "You can be our official guard dragon."

"Thank you so much for your generous offer, Sire," Zlartinpole said, "but I must decline. The forest is my home. It is where I feel safe and happy. I don't want to live anywhere else."

Princess Marigold looked especially disappointed. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "Please don't look so sad," he replied. "I promise that you will always be able to find me here."

By now, it was very late, and Princess Marigold, King Mercer, and Queen Melinda were very tired and had to go home to their castle. They all bade farewell to their new friend Zlartinpole, and promised to visit him in the forest very soon.

Zlartinpole waved goodbye to his friends then leapt into the air, flying higher than the tops of the tallest trees, and right into the clouds."

They finished the story together, the two guardians; and everyone else sleeping peacefully.

Harry put a few drops of the dreamless sleep potion on Ryuu's tongue.

"We better go and talk to Cissa" Draco said looking at his lover.

Harry nodded, "Alright." He grabbed Draco's hand and they left the room.

Cissa looked up from an item that she was making, "Well welcome back."

The couple smiled, "What did Minerva say about the wedding?" Harry asked sitting on the couch by Draco.

Cissa smiled, "She said she'll change the date to that Friday instead of Thursday." She set down the blue baby pj set. "This is for one of the babies." She pushed it towards the boys.

Harry picked it up; it was light blue with little giraffes on it. "It's adorable." He said handing it to Draco.

"What are we going to name the babies Harry?" Draco asked seriously.

"I like the name Gemma." Harry admitted watching as Cissa began to cut out some more fabric, pink this time.

Draco grinned, "That's adorable. Can we name the boy after my however many times great grandfather?" He asked.

Harry looked surprised, "Why?" Cissa looked up and giggled.

"He is the only one who wasn't a death eater darling." She clarified.

Harry glanced over at the pink snow suit. It had cute little ponies and said princess all over it.

"What's his name?" Harry asked holding Draco's hands.

"Azriel," Draco said, "It means helper of god or something." He yawned widely.

"Off to bed with you two." Cissa said, "Margo will be down tomorrow, she thinks your pregnancy may be progressing faster then normal."

Draco and Harry nodded, "You can stay in the guestroom Cissa." Harry said.

She smiled embarrassed, "Well I've been staying with Snape." She said blushing.

Harry and Draco faked a disgusted face. "Okay have fun mother."

Cissa left the room.

"Let's go to bed love." Draco laughed dragging his fiancé up. Harry nodded and they left the room.

A/n Yay babies are coming weddings planned Cissa is getting back into Snape this is fun.

The bedtime story my friend sent me I don't know where they got it.


	20. Chapter 20

We're Getting Married Love!

Harry turned to his left snaking his arm around... absolutely nothing. Startled his green orbs flew open and he sat straight

up in the bed.

"Draco?" He called. "Where are you?"

-Young master Draco is in the bathtub.- Val hissed from the bedpost.

Harry grinned and threw his feet over the edge. Padding across the floor he knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Harry? Is that you love?" A soft voice came from inside the room.

"No it's the pope." Harry snickered, "May I grace you with my presence?" His hand was posed over the doorknob.

A light laugh flowed from the opposite side of the door. "I do believe you're a bit cocky Mister Potter."

Harry smirked pushing the door open, "Does that mean a hot and heavy make out session in the shower is out of the

question?"

Draco was reclining in the tub bubbles piled up and threatening to overflow from the tub, "Harry darling I'm really not up

to it."

Harry's lust took a temporary back seat, "Are you alright Drake?" He asked kneeling in front of the tub. He pressed a hand

to Draco's forehead.

"You feel a bit warm but it's probably from the bath, how long have you been in here?" Harry asked.

Draco cast a quick wandless spell projecting the time on the wall, "Two hours." he answered blushing, "I think I may be

ready to get out..."

Harry shook his head and grabbed a towel from the rack and set it on the floor, he then grabbed a fluffy green towel out of

the cupboard labeled bath towels. "Well step out, let me dry you off."

Draco smiled and rose out of the tub, "You're so good to me." he murmured stepping into the towel and allowing Harry to

gently dry him off. "Can I show you something?" He asked suddenly.

Harry noticed he looked nervous, "What's wrong love?"

Draco mumbled something under his breath and suddenly his dainty stomach sprouted into a hefty little lump. Draco

looked ashamed, "I was afraid you would think I was disgusting..." he whispered tearfully.

"You can't be serious Draco!" Harry hissed pulling Draco into his embrace and nuzzling into his hair, "I would love you

even if you weighed six hundred pounds!"

Draco started shaking violently, "Would you really?" He asked looking up. His pale face was streaked with tears.

"Of course I would Drake. I love you bunny." He kissed Draco's nose causing it to crinkle adorably. He ushered his fiance

into their room. He guided Draco to the bed and made him sit down.

"I got you something." He said digging through a drawer. He pulled out a silver robe that would go down to his knees. He

then rummaged around and pulled out a really comfortable pair of pants. "These are maternity robes... I bought them for when you

got your cute baby bump. I don't think you should hide it anymore. Those are our babies in there." He handed the robes to Draco

and fetched him a pair of boxers.

Draco smiled and slid on his boxers and pants allowing Harry to pull the robe on him and tie it in the back. "It's amazing

love thank you." He gave Harry a peck on the lips.

A sudden thought struck Harry, "It's ten in the morning, and Ryuu hasn't showed up yet." He moved away from the bed,

"I should go check on him."

Draco nodded his head, "I'm gonna take a nap." he said sleepily. He laid his head on the pillow and harry covered him with

with the comforter.

"Love you Draco." He whispered smoothing the blonde's hair. He turned from the room hissing a command to Val. He

shut the door quietly him and made his way to Ryuu's room. Sighing heavily he threw open the door finding a sleeping boy curled in

the blankets. He smiled and shut the door.

There was a sudden knock on the door Harry started at the abrupt noise in the calm.

"Harry open this damn door!" Sirius yelled, "It's really important I promise and I'm not in any way intoxicated."

Harry laughed quietly and made his way to the portrait and it popped open hastily, "What's up Siri?" he asked.

"What's up? I just found out my godson was having babies! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelped closing the painting behind

him. "And I heard you have a son, when do I get to meet him?"

"Dad it's too loud." a small voice called from the hallway. Ryuu emerged from the hall on his crutches and peered

suspiciously at Sirius, "Who is that?"

"I'm your uncle Sirius, I just came to say hello to you and your daddy." Siri said kneeling.

Ryuu crinkled his nose, "At ten in the morning? Crazy." He turned and stumbled back to his room.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry just laughed.

A/n I'm really sorry it is so short, and I'm really really sorry that I left you guys for so long! Review pwease! I promise I'll update

faster.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Draco or any other character, Do own

Ryuu and the babies though...

A/n Wahoo! I have another Chapter! Do you love me or what lol.

Anyone interested in character sketching Ryuu for me? Please.

Sirius looked over to his godson and shook his head, " Yea we need another Harry around here." He snorted. "Aren't you gonna ask your Godfather were he's been?" He moved to the couch and sat down.

Harry smirked, " Oh where have you been Sirius, life was terribly unbearable without you." With a dramatic sigh he plopped down at Sirius' feet.

Sirius mussed his hair, "I went to America, to get this." he pulled a small black and green leather bound book from his pocket handing it to Harry.

"What is is it?" Harry asked opening it to reveal blank cream coloured pages.

Sirius tapped it three times with his wand. "This was your grand dad's. He wrote a lot of useful stuff in here."

Harry leafed through the pages and chuckled when he saw little heart drawn on one of the pages, "Can you believe it Siri? I'm getting married in like a month..."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair again, "And you're going to be a Daddy! At a young age, that I don't agree with."

Harry looked up at his God father, " Yea and what did you want me to do Sirius? Wait around never telling the man I love that I do want to be with him and eternally share my life with him? I'm not like you Siri, if it's a mistake I'll have to live with. I'm not waiting around for my lover to die. " He yelled standing up and crossing the room.

"What are you talking about Harry? Remus and I have been happily married for the last five years!" Sirius screamed back.

"Remus is dead Sirius..." Harry whispered, "I just found out a few days ago." tears started falling down his face.

"Remus is fine Harry!" Sirius exclaimed pulling his god son towards him, "He's at home where he's been this whole time."

Harry swiped his eyes with the back off his hands, "What?"

Sirius nodded and let go, "He's fine Harry Beary."

"I've gotta tell Ron and Hermione!" Harry ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hermione you gotta come here asap! I'll tell you when you get here! Hurry."

Draco came stumbling out of the room, their comforter dragging behind him. "What's going on here?" He mumbled plopping down in the armchair.

"Remus is alive!" Harry exclaimed sitting on the arm of the chair. He turned toward Sirius, "Can I see him?" he asked hopefully.

"Um... yeah after the Twelfth October." Sirius said after an awkward moment of silence. "I should probably go... keep reading that Journal Harry, it may be useful." Sirius turned to leave.

Harry got up and stepped in front of him, " Oh no you don't mister, what's going on?"

"I guess I could tell you two... Remus is having a cub... on October twelfth."

Harry squealed, "Why couldn't you tell us?" he asked glomping his grandfather and sending him shooting to the ground.

"Werewolves aren't allowed to have babies Harry." Draco said sleepily.

"Even after the war?" Harry said looking to the blonde.

Sirius and Draco nodded, "Even after the war."

"Is that why he was faked dead?" Harry asked again. He helped Sirius off the floor. The man nodded and moved towards the door again.

"I've really got to go! Talk to you guys later." He rushed out of the flat and made his way down the hall.

A/n another short chapter I know... I'll be home all day tomorrow though! Don't lynch me!


	22. Chapter 22

A/n... had a slow day... week lol. Sorry... I'm taking up three stories from another fanfiction account. A Year to Remember., and What's happening to Us? And Order Trip. By The-Darkness-Writer-Ayn. Because she lacks the time to do them herself. So yay me on gaining three new stories. Anyway.. here we go!

Harry sat smiling dumbly on the couch. "I can't believe it! He's still alive."

Draco shook his head and grinned at his boyfriends crazy antics. "I think Margo is coming her today to check on the babies and their progress." he stated rubbing the cute little bump on his tummy.

Harry moved over to the chair and laid his head on Draco's stomach. "I hope they come soon." Harry mumbled.

"December my love." Draco whispered threading his fingers through the raven haired teens hair.

"Dad! Mom! I'm hungry." Ryuu whined making his way into the living room again.

Draco's stomach growled angrily at the mention of food and he blushed lightly. "Food would be good... I want waffles with strawberries and whipped cream..."

"Wow that wasn't vague at all... I'll make breakfast. What do you want Dragon Junior?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Pie. Apple pie." Ryuu said smiling hobbling closer to the couch.

"Apple pie and strawberry waffles it is then..." Harry said making his way to the kitchen. He pulled out two huge bowls and a list of ingredients.

"So another baby in about a two weeks... no wonder Sirius has been missing." Draco commented burying himself deeper into the blanket.

"But why did he go all the way to America to get a journal while Remus was in his condition?" Harry asked, "I wouldn't leave you while you were pregnant."

Draco shrugged and laid his head down on the armrest.

Ryuu sat cross legged on the carpet in front of the TV with the remote posed to turn it on. "Who's having a baby?" he asked pushing the power button.

Harry looked over at the boy, "Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus." he answered scratching his eyebrow leaving a white smudge.

Ryuu giggled and turned back to the cartoons blaring on the TV.

Harry gave Draco a questioning looked; which was returned with a shrug and repressed smile as Draco held back his laughter.

Harry finished the waffle mix and put it in the waffle iron. He grabbed the apples out of the fridge and began slicing them quickly.

"So Ry what do you wanna do today if mom has a doctors appointment?" Harry asked throwing the apples into a bowl and covering them with a cinnamon and sugar mixture.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders and stared at the race cars zooming around the track. "Can you teach me how to fly?"

Harry smiled widely, "A boy after my own heart!" he exclaimed pressing the two pie crusts together.

Ryuu smiled and made his way over to the oven, "How long will the pie take?" he asked sniffing the air. "And is that machine supposed to be smoking?" he pointed to the waffle iron.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed startling Ryuu and snapping Draco out of his half sleep.

Ryuu ran over to Draco and sat back against his legs. Harry waved his wand clearing the room of smoke and disposed of the burnt mess.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to startle you." Harry said smiling crookedly and pouring more batter into the appliance.

Ryuu looked up at Draco, "What does shit mean?" he inquired.Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and Draco bit his lip, "Um it's a word that we're not supposed to use Ry it shows poor upbringing."

"Then why did Dad use it?" Ryuu asked blue eyes staring intently at the blonde.

Harry put the pie in the oven and then made his way to the chair plopping on the floor by Ryuu, "I temporarily forgot my manners Ryuu. Don't use that word okay?"

Ryuu nodded and slumped against Harry, "Can we have ice cream on our pie?"

Draco and Harry smiled, "Of course."

After breakfast was done Margo and Pansy showed up at the Potter family door step.

"I came to see my new nephew," Pansy said as Harry ushered them in, "But I see you two are going out flying so I'll go."

Harry smirked, "Of course not Pansy, come to the pitch with Ryuu and I. We can teach you how to fly also."

Pansy crinkled her nose in disgust, "Why would I want to fly?" she asked looking at the green eyed man.

Ryuu gave her the puppy dog eyes, "Pweeeasse Aunt Pansy?" he asked.

Harry noticed the small barrier fall, "Okay I'll go." She glanced over at Harry, "Not for your amusement though Potter."

Harry threw his hands up, "Alright, Alright." He walked over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye love...if I don't come back check the cliffs." He whispered into the blondes ear.

Draco smacked him lightly and smiled, "Have fun."

"They're adorable Dray." Margo stated smiling as she watched the boys walk out the door. "So how have you been?"

"Fat." Draco answered with a smiled, "Fatter everyday."

Margo moved the blanket and set a hand on Draco's stomach. "The twins seem to be progressing nicely...rather quickly also. I think we may be expecting middle to late November instead of late December!"

She pulled some things out of the bag she always carried, "This is a three way beeper. I assume you've seen one correct?" She handed the device to Draco.

"Yeah Harry had one for his shrink after the war... You just push a button and who ever is programmed in has a direct link to you that they can come through." Draco said playing with the little silver object in his hand.

Margo nodded, "Harry is programmed as one, me as two, and your mother as three. I have the Harry, Narcissa, and you. And Harry had you, your mom, and I. So we can all stay in contact."

She handed him the next object a small green orb and a small grey-blue orb. "These are your children, put them to your stomach."

Draco pressed the two orbs to his stomach shivering as the cold glass touched his stomach. "What do they do?" he asked.

Margo held up a finger and pointed back to the orbs which were filled with scrawled writing. "This shows the twins stats at all times, if ever one orb is blinking red call me immediately."

She finally handed him a photo album with two blank space on the front.

"This is your's, it was in your dad's family. But look at the inscription in the front."

Dear Draco,

I know I have never been a perfect adult figure in your life, but I know your relationship with Potter means more to you than anything in this world.

I know that you will have two children, Pansy's mother is a seer also, and even though the custom of a Malfoy is to name the first born after a family member, particularly one who has died, I doubt you will even consider me as either name.

I have stolen your childhood, son. I pray you learn from my mistakes and don't let your true love slip through your fingers.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy.

"Has this been checked?" He asked awaiting a curse to kill him. He set the book down.

Margo nodded, "Yes it has by everyone in the auror department as soon as he gave it to us." She flipped open the book and pulled a picture out of the back compartment, "I don't know if you wanted to see this, but I would let Harry see it." She handed Draco the picture.

"Oh my God, you can't be serious!" He gasped.

Standing in the picture...

A/n Love you all! Don't come kill me!

Were James Potter and Lucius Malfoy holding hands out on a shaded porch, with their free hands they were waving manically and smiling pausing every once and a while to steal a kiss.

"Wow... I guess I've got more in common with my father than I thought." Draco whispered.

He conjured an elegant picture frame and stood up to put it on the mantle. "I hope you don't mind Margo, but I do believe I want to spend some time with my fiance." he said looking at his doctor.

"Of course not I believe we're done Draco." Margo followed him out the door and walked with him down to the main hallway.

"Would you let me to walk you to the pitch?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ears.

Draco shook his head, "No I'm fine." he replied. "Thank you for coming though."

"No problem Draco, By the way your robes are adorable!" She turned and walked to the hallway that lead to the dungeons.

A/N Sorry for the sudden stop! I love you guys so review Pweeeasse! Gold Stars and Cookies My loves!!!


End file.
